


What is This?

by fangirleverything4



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: The story of Patrick slowly falling for David
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. A New Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3x8-3x9 all from Patrick's POV

Patrick was used to change. He had experienced a lot of it lately. Yet nothing could have prepared his heart and soul for the moment David Rose walked into his life. Ray had told him to expect a customer who had bought up the general store. Patrick assumed it would be a store owner or a farmer's kid, one of the many locals he had encountered but who hadn't really stuck out to him. Patrick walked into the room to find Ray talking to a handsome, dark haired, fashionable man around his age. He wasn't sure why but his pulse quickened. It was most likely due to his assumption being so off base. 

"Patrick" he said smiling and holding out a hand. 

"David" the man responded slipping the softest hand Patrick had ever felt into his. 

"David Rose you bought the General Store" Patrick stated. 

"Leased. Leased the General Store, yeah" David corrected awkwardly. 

"That's a big deal" Patrick said honestly. 

"Is it?" David fired back waving his hands in the air in an attempt at casual. 

"Yeah it's pretty big. You wanna have a seat?" Patrick replied trying to get back into his professional mindset. 

Patrick sighed picking up the papers he had laid out. "So why don't we start with the name of the business?" Patrick continued. 

"Oh I'm oscillating between two names at the moment, so if you could leave that one blank, that would be great" David replied. 

_Definitely not a farmer._ Patrick felt a grin tug his mouth. "Sure, sure. Give you more time to …oscillate" he teased. David pursed his lips. 

"Business address?" he asked. 

"Okay so I'm working on that. Um I'm currently staying in a motel and I think it might be confusing if I give you the address to another business" David replied hesitantly. 

"Right sure. We'll leave that blank as well. We're battin' a 1000 here David" he said looking at the blank form. 

"I don't know what that means" David replied frowning. 

His stomach flipped and he chuckled. "Hey here's an easy one. A brief description of the business" Patrick continued. He found his pale brown eyes pulled to the dark chocolate pair before him. He was surprised he was genuinely interested in what the man before him was going to say. 

"Well it's a General store but a very specific store" David explained like this should be obvious. 

"Huh" Patrick replied. 

"And it's also not just a store it's like a place where people can come and get coffee, um or drinks but it's not a coffee shop, nor is it a bar" David rambled on. Patrick had to cover his mouth as a wide grin was threatening to spill across his face. 

"Okay so we're pretty clear on what it's not" Patrick replied his stomach flipping again. 

"It's an environment and yes we will be selling things but...but...it's more like an branded immersive experience" David said pretentiously. 

Patrick fought the intense grin trying to split his face. "Right, I love the buzzwords, David but I do need to put something down here" Patrick sighed. 

"Okay you couldn't use anything I just said?" David asked bewildered. Patrick smiled up at him. 

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you take these home with you and fill them out when you have a clearer idea of...of what you want to do with your business" Patrick suggested knotting his fingers. 

"Ohkay um I do have a clear idea" David argued. 

"Oh so you decided on a name then?" Patrick asked gamely. David narrowed his eyes at him and Patrick felt his heart jump. 

"You're either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself" David commented. Patrick felt his cheeks color lightly. 

"I threw you a bit of a change up there?" Patrick grinned bashfully.

"Again I don't know what that means I don't play cricket" David told him. 

Patrick laughed again. "Look, take this, it's my card and I feel like you will need it" Patrick said standing up and holding out his business card. 

"Um you know what I think I'm good so thank you for this" David said dismissively. 

"It's nice to meet you David" Patrick called after him swallowing sharply as a tide of feelings kicked up as David left the room. 

Patrick sat back in his chair unsure why on earth he felt unbidden joy tickling his insides. He had maybe a fifteen minute meeting with a total stranger and it was more intense, exhilarating, and entertaining than some of his past relationships. He felt something stirring inside him that he didn't understand but that felt so right he didn't understand how he could have gone his entire life without this feeling. He stood up and walked to the window in time to see a raven haired head and dark clad body turning the street corner. A sense of longing pulled him down the street and it baffled him strongly. It must be because David was the most interesting man he had ever met. 

Which is the only reason why Patrick was still distracted a few hours later as he was at a house party surrounded by Ray's odd friends. He was listening to them tell a long rambling story that involved something about Ray in college. He faked an excuse to go to the bathroom and instead headed outside for some fresh air. He sighed drinking in the cool air when his phone buzzed. His phone said he had eleven voicemails. Immediately he clicked the notification to find out who had died, the only reasonable reason for 11 voicemails. 

_"Hi David it's Patrick..."_ Patrick's heart nearly leaped out of his chest and a grin spread across his face like wildfire. "I _um was just calling to run my business plan, uh, by you in a little more detail. So feel free to give me a call back and I will be happy to walk you through it. Okay ciao"_ David said slowly in his ear. Patrick laughed aloud and felt an flurry building in his gut. Eagerly he clicked the next voicemail. 

He played each voicemail over and over all night long to be able to fill out the proper paperwork, not because every voicemail made him giggle like a schoolgirl or because he felt something stirring inside his chest that fluttered with every word. He fell asleep that night to David's voice serenading him to sleep. It would be the first in a long line of nights he fell asleep with David on his mind. 

~

Patrick tried to distract himself from thoughts of David all day after Ray called him out on having his head in the clouds and asked what lucky girl he was mooning over. The fact that he was distracted by thoughts of a _guy_ was even more embarrassing. So all morning he tried to distract himself which is what he was doing when he heard a soft "Hi" from behind him.

 _So much for distracting himself._ "So um I messed up my form and I'm going to need another... form...from you" David said slowly. Patrick took the form from him and looked down at the extremely crossed out form with illegible writing. He felt a small tornado whirl inside his chest. He bit his bottom lip but he couldn't stop his smile. "What?" David asked. 

"Nothing...I'm just glad you got made such good use of my business card. I'm sorry I didn't pick up, I was at a thing" Patrick said walking around him to his desk. 

"Well best you didn't" David admitted. 

"But I got all your messages" Patrick continued ignoring the number of times he listened to each message. 

David winced. "Ah and you just listened to the first and erased the rest?" he asked hopefully. Grinning Patrick shook his head. "No?" he asked. 

"No, I listened to all of them. I kind of had to, to piece them together" Patrick told him feeling pure joy at the look of arrest on David's face. He wasn't sure why it was so much fun to tease this total stranger. He was normally more professional than this but he couldn't help it. "Actually I played them for a few friends of mine, I was at a birthday party, so there were a lot of people weighing in" he finished smiling widely feeling triumphant. 

"Okay um" David frowned panicking. 

"I'm kidding, I didn't play them for anybody" he laughed. 

"I thought the first few were very humorous, David and then I lost interest" Ray called. David turned to face Ray and then turned back to him with an raised eyebrow. Patrick felt himself blush. Ray was a great roommate but had zero boundaries. 

"I may have played them here on speakerphone" Patrick admitted. _Once...twice...ten times._

"Okay. Can I just get the paperwork and then I can..." David stammered uneasily. 

"You know, the good thing about the messages was that I was able to get enough information to fill out your forms" Patrick interrupted grabbing the folder he had been staring at all morning, both the business and the owner making his mind spin with possibilities. 

"Hmm...wish I could remember" David replied opening the folder. 

"It's a good idea, your business. Rebranding local products and crafts, it's very inventive" Patrick said honestly.

David looked up his face softening and a warm glow filling his eyes that made Patrick's heart tug. He had just met this man and already felt a desire to keep that glow in his eyes forever. "Thanks" David murmured, a small grin tugging his lips as he swept his eyes down again. 

"And I like the name. Rose Apothecary. It's just pretentious enough" Patrick continued. 

David considered him. "Would we consider that pretentious or...timeless?" David asked. 

Patrick smirked. "So I'll call you when I hear something. And hey if I don't get a hold of you I'll just uh leave a message" he teased deadpanned. 

David's face pinched together but his lip twitched. "Okay thanks" he replied turning to leave. 

"Ciao" Ray called. David glared at him as Patrick flushed again. David nodded and spun on his heel. Patrick watched him go once again feeling that strange tugging sensation. 

~

Patrick found himself undeniably bored an few hours later. He decided to go out for lunch and found himself walking through town mindlessly. He found himself in front of the address he had memorized. Despite himself, he stepped up to the front door to find an closed sign hanging in the window and an empty building. He found himself worrying about David and thinking of all the logistics of starting the business David planned. He went down to the Cafe Tropical for some lunch where he began drafting up some ideas for David's business. 

~

Patrick came back the next day early with two coffees. Thankfully, Twyla knew David's coffee order. He walked back across the street and pushed open the door. The store was empty but the bell twinkled over the door. His heart hammering mistake mistake mistake, Patrick examined the empty room. A scuffling sound came from the back and Patrick's heart kicked into high gear as David emerged from the back room. "Okay I haven't made any humiliating phone calls in the past 24 hours" David said crossing his arms defiantly. 

"I got you some coffee plus...I was curious. I wanted to see how your plans were coming together" Patrick admitted shyly scuffing his shoe and holding out a coffee. 

David walked over and plucked the coffee from his hand, a smooth hand just barely touching his. Yet, a strong electric current ran up his arm at the contact. "Hmm" he murmured as he took a sip of coffee. 

"I asked Twyla for your typical coffee" Patrick confessed. 

"Well aren't you thorough?" David simpered. 

"Usually. Speaking of I had some ideas about your business because I've been thinking about y...your business and came up with some ideas" Patrick stammered taking a hasty sip of his own scalding coffee. 

David studied him. "Do you do this with all your clients?" he asked bluntly. 

"No...your business just captured my attention" Patrick told me meeting his captivating midnight eyes. 

"Well I was just looking at furniture to be shipped to the store. You can talk while I shop so if I hate your ideas I'm doing something I love" David called over his shoulder. 

"Shipped to the store? It would be cheaper to go to the outlets in Elmdale" Patrick replied worryingly. 

David turned back on his heel. "Um outlets?" he asked. 

"You know discount furniture stores? There's a thrift shop there too who sells used furniture" Patrick said raising an eyebrow at him. Ray had explained all about the Rose's and their riches to rags story. 

David's face twisted with disgust. "Used furniture?" he repeated. 

"Save money where you can, you know every penny counts. Don't want to waste all your savings on furniture and shipping costs" Patrick reminded him. David pursed his lips. 

"I guess it doesn't hurt to look but I'll have to call a cab" David mused aloud. 

"I can drive you" Patrick offered quickly. Then a blush rippled across his cheeks. 

"I need a new nightstand anyways so why not?" he added quickly. _It wasn't a total lie. He had thought about buying a new nightstand in passing._

David pursed his lips. "Fine let's go buy you a dead man's nightstand" David declared heading for the door. 

"I don't think the furniture is from someone deceased" Patrick argued. 

"I've been to many estate sales and people don't just willingly give out their furniture unless they are dead" David insisted strolling out of the store. Patrick shook his head chuckling and locking the door behind him. 

~

Patrick couldn't remember a time he had more fun with someone. Patrick tailed David as he zoomed around the outlet furniture stores criticizing the furniture and trying to buy the most(in Patrick's opinion) outrageous and unusable furniture. This led to many squabbles between them, each one leaving a permanent bubbling sensation in his chest. He would be more concerned it was heartburn if it didn't occur only when looking at David, talking to David, or looking at David. When a pushy saleswoman came over to try and coax him into an expensive nightstand, the bubbling vanished instantly until David came up behind him. 

"I'm sorry but this nightstand is not a part of his approved décor. I have a mental vision board for this man and this won't cut it" David said snarkily to the saleswoman who glanced between them and stormed off. Patrick felt his cheeks color. 

"Mental vision board? You have a mental image of which nightstands I should buy?" Patrick asked smirking. 

"Not yet but she was too aggressive. Plus that is a serious POS and she wanted you to pay top dollar" David said shaking his head. 

"I found a great armoire I can repurpose" David said grinning widely flashing a perfect set of pearly whites before striding away. Patrick blinked once a little dazed. 

"David have you seen my car? An armoire is not going to fit" Patrick called scurrying after him.

~

Patrick found himself on the phone for a third time that week to get an update on David's application. He could tell he was irritating the person on the other line but he couldn't help himself. He wanted any excuse to go visit David. Every day at lunch he had walked by the storefront. He watched it slowly fill with boxes as his curiosity grew and his notebook slowly filled with ideas. Finally they gave in and faxed it to him early. He told Ray he needed to run out and drove to the nearest crafts store only...45 minutes away. He walked around the frame section for almost an hour until the stores clerk finally suggested he just pick one and get a gift receipt. 

He arrived back in town checking his hair in his car mirror and straightening his shirt. He had thought about his proposal for David for the past few days but hadn't been able to buck up the courage to pitch it. He stood outside and straightened his impeccable hair. He pushed open the door gazing in earnest at all of David's hard work sprawled all around him. A tall blonde female turned in surprise as he walked in. "It's really coming together" he noted feeling a strange sense of pride. He stepped closer and noted just how beautiful the woman was before him. A lump formed in his chest as she leaned forward with a mega watt smile. 

_David's girlfriend is beautiful. Please don't be his wife._ "Oh we're actually not open yet but that's so sweet. We've been working very hard" she said sweetly. _We_ Patrick repeated.

"Well, I'm actually not here to shop. I'm....I'm Patrick. I'm just dropping off David's business license" he said as kindly as he could placing the frame behind him on the counter wondering if he has been mentioned or if this woman will have no idea who he is. 

"Oh...isn't that just the cutest thing" she grinned her face lighting up. "Um, David's in the back. But I'm Alexis" she pointed to her A necklace flirtatiously. Patrick grinned at this. "And I'm currently studying business and I'm David's sister and life coach so." she finished introducing herself. 

_Sister._ Patrick glanced down at his shoes as a wide smile tore across his face. "Well, it's great to meet you Alexis" he replied. She held out her hand and he shook it, her hand soft but a little slippery in his. She covered their hands with her free hand. 

"I'm sorry if my hands are too soft. I've just been sampling a lot of product" she gestured behind her revealing that megawatt smile again but not letting go of his hand. "So...really soft" she grinned coyly. 

Patrick chuckled pulling his hand back feeling leftover lotion on his hands. "Yeah they are" he noted. _But I've felt softer._

"Should I go get David?" he asked after a minute as she continued to bat her eyelashes at him. 

"No no you have to check out some of the merchandise" she insisted. He tried to shake her off as she lathered his hands with a rosemary lotion, then when she insisted he try a sample of beauty cream that would get rid of the bags under his eyes. Finally he tried to step away when she grabbed a navy scarf from an open box declaring it was perfect for his skin tone. 

"Isn't it so soft?" she cooed tightening the scarf around his neck and strangling him with it. 

"Whoa might be tying it a little tight there" he said uneasily trying to unknot it. He heard a scuffling noise behind him and turned to see David examining the scene before him with distaste and annoyance. Patrick had only known David a few days and he was already recognizing his irritated look. Mostly because he was irritated a lot. 

"That is actually cat hair. There is a Himalayan breeder up the street that knits them for us" David informed him. "Hi" David continued a small smile tugging his face. 

"Hi. I'm just dropping off your business license" he gestured behind him grinning like a fool. "And activating my allergies" he continued to Alexis. 

"Oh in that case you should probably take that off. Yeah like now" David said forcefully the frame in his hands. 

Patrick hastily took off the scarf and replaced it in the box he found it in. "Isn't that the sweetest thing that he framed it?" Alexis tutted. 

David studied his sister. "It is very sweet. Thank you Patrick" David said to him kindly turning the frame over in his hands, the tiniest corner of his mouth turning down in disgust. 

"Actually they uh they all come framed" he lied. 

"Okay thank god. Because I was just thinking that this frame is a little too corporate for my brand" David said relieved. Patrick's heart fell. 

"David, I was just about to sample the unisex Mennonite cologne on Patrick" Alexis said eagerly. 

"That's not a sample. And you've sampled half the store at this point. So we still need to sell all this stuff at some point" David snapped. Patrick glanced around anxiously as the numbers started rolling in his head. He pulled a bottle of lotion up seeing a dozen like it in the box. 

"There's a lot of stuff in here, David. You don't want to spend too much money upfront" he told him, his internal calculator buzzing. 

"Yeah that is not good, David" Alexis agreed touching him, again. 

"You have to be prepared to survive a full year without making any profit" he said logistically. 

"Actually, the textbooks now say eighteen months" Alexis corrected him. Patrick studied David warily as he faced them, his jaw tight. 

"Well what do the textbooks say about curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in a one-stop shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer?" David said condescendingly. _Looks like he figured out how to describe the buisness._

Patrick smirked. He didn't often get put in his place. Definitely hasn't happened since moving to Schitt's Creek. "Well I don't have my textbook on me" Alexis frowned. 

"I stand corrected" Patrick said looking up at David who pinched his lips together to hide his smile. 

"Listen if you need help. I...I'm happy to help" Patrick stammered mentally pinching himself. 

"Why? Alexis is here helping" David replied sarcastically glaring at his sister. 

"Well, no. If Patrick has offered to move all the boxes then I think we should let him" Alexis retorted. 

"Is that what I offered?" Patrick asked. 

"Okay well thank you Patrick" David said. 

"You're welcome" he muttered bashfully. 

"So you can start by moving all those big things of hand cream" Alexis ordered bossily. Patrick nodded heading to the back of the store ignoring the tingle in his shoulder as he brushed against David. 

Patrick reemerged a minute later to a hissed verbal conversation which ceased immediately. "Yeah right over here" David said awkwardly gesturing to a section of table. Patrick recognized the table as one of the ones they had stuffed in his car. 

"Pah-trick you can't move boxes in your nice dress shirt. Don't you have an undershirt on under it? Day-vid tell him he needs to take off his shirt" Alexis trilled bossily. Patrick's ears burned red and his face colored. David glared at his sister. 

"One of these boxes has teeshirts a guy in the town over makes in his basement" David offered him. 

"That's okay I'll wear my undershirt" Patrick said awkwardly turning to unbutton his dress shirt. 

David was busying himself with the supplies but Alexis checked him out unashamedly making him feel like a piece of meat. "Now you're perfect...to get the rest of the boxes" Alexis said boldly. As he walked by, David rolled his eyes. 

~

Patrick had tried to find an opening all day but with Alexis hanging off him and David giving the two ample space he couldn't find time to talk to David alone. After spending all day with David and Alexis he went home filled to the brim with regret. He tossed and turned all night plotting out what to say to David and thinking off all the business ventures the store needs. He woke very early in the morning and decided to go for a hike to walk off his nervous energy. He followed the trails for a while until he noticed a path leading up the mountain. Out of curiosity, he followed the trail and found a large cliff overlooking the area. It was breathtaking and he sat down feeling his nerves slowly drift away. As if the mountain spoke to him, a voice inside him said: _Take a chance. Worst case David doesn't need or want your help. You will survive that. You can still visit the store when it opens. David doesn't seem opposed to being friends at least._ A tiny part of him rebelled at the word friends but he wasn't sure why. Or at least wasn't ready to admit why. 

An hour later, Patrick was showered and cleaned and the nerves were back in full force but he was determined. He strode down the block to the general store and opened the door. "Uh oh I take it you're here to tell me my business license has been revoked" David called as he walked in, a question in his voice. Patrick chuckled nervously. 

"No no you're all good" he inhaled. 

David struggled with the cash register parts in his hand. David frowned at him. "Okay my sister isn't here so..." he said dismissively. 

"I'm not here for your sister" he replied slowly. _I'm here for you._

"Okay" David said hesitantly. 

Patrick swallowed looking around at all the products. "You know I've been thinking about all this and all the products Alexis was showing me yesterday were actually really impressive. I mean the whole model is actually very sustainable" Patrick began repeating the words he had rehearsed for days. 

"Thank you" David said his face tugging in a soft smile. 

"But...I think you're gonna need some more startup money" Patrick hold him bluntly. 

"Oh more start-up money" David repeated. Patrick nodded fretfully studying him for his reaction. "And um where do you think I'll get that money?" David asked still fiddling with the parts in his hands. 

Patrick breathed glad the conversation was going how he wanted. "Well, when you're supporting local businesses there are grants you can apply for. And I would be happy to assist you with those applications" Patrick replied slowly. 

"Well that is very generous" David said surprised. 

"Well I wouldn't be doing it for free" he added. David's face became puzzled. "See if the grants came through, you'd have the money to start paying me" Patrick explained. 

"Okay..."David began baffled. 

"I really think you have something here David. You just need some help, a lot...you need a lot of help" Patrick interrupted. 

"Okay" David frowned. "Well then...yes. I am open to entertaining your investment offer" David said hesitantly. Patrick's heart cartwheeled out of his chest...but he wanted more. 

"Great and in the interest of us potentially working together I did want to come clean about something..." Patrick began. _I'm not interested in your sister. I'm interested in you. I think you are incredible and even though I barely know you I am so proud and fascinated by the business you are creating._

"Okay" David said his dark brown eyes meeting his. Patrick felt himself melt under the power of those eyes. 

He glanced away "I...um" he looked up catching sight of his frame hung on the wall. 

"I actually picked out that frame" he admitted swallowing his speech. 

"I see" David said studying him and the frame. Patrick grimaced. 

"So thank you for making it very clear that I will be making all the creative decisions for the store and I guess you can handle all the business stuff" David asked. 

"I'm very comfortable with that" Patrick promised him. _Only thing I am comfortable with._

"Okay....and you do know that if the grant money doesn't come through then I won't have the money to pay you" David reminded him. 

"Oh, I'm gonna get the money" Patrick declared. 

"Okay" David's lips curled into a grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"Partners?" he asked holding out a hand. 

"Partners" David agreed, once again slipping the softest hand Patrick had ever felt in his. Where it fit perfectly in his. 

For just a beat too long, their gazes met and something electric sparked in the air between them. "So..." David said breaking first and pulling his hand away. 

"Any chance you know how to put together a cash register?"


	2. Doomed Leather Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 x 10

Patrick woke up the next morning to hear Ray whistling. The smell of pancakes filled the air. Patrick showered and changed into a tee-shirt and jeans. He went downstairs where Ray welcomed him cheerfully. Then again, he was always cheerful which is why he hated to hurt his feelings. 

"Good morning Ray. Do you have time to talk?" Patrick asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"For my favorite roomie I have all the time in the world" Ray said sweetly handing him a plate of pancakes. 

"Thanks Ray" he said taking the plate and lightly covering it with syrup. 

"Now what can I help you with today dear Patrick?" Ray asked taking a bite of pancake. 

"Well...I was helping David...David Rose with his business application and I became just blown away by his business plan and what he is trying to do is actually really amazing but he is going to need someone with a business sense and" Patrick rattled off his mind once again on the remarkable dark haired man. 

"You should see if he will take you on as a partner or consultant. David is a little stubborn but he's a good man" Ray told him. Patrick grinned. 

"I actually already did. He took me on as a partner. However, this means I will only be able to be a freelance business consultant for you" Patrick replied. 

Ray squealed joyously. "This is a terrific day! This will be such an exciting chapter for you and David. I'm so happy for you" Ray shrieked running around the table to hug him. 

Patrick sighed with relief taking a hearty bite of pancake. 

~

Patrick had just finished labeling all of the face cream when David strolled in the front door. He apparently didn't notice him as he immediately went to the back of the shop. Patrick followed after him and leaned casually against the doorway. "Good afternoon David" he called. David jumped and whirled around. 

"Well you are eager. How long have you been here?" David demanded his dark brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh let's see. I unlocked the store at 8:15. It's now 11:30" Patrick said pointedly. 

"Yeah I'm not a morning person. Although, certainly don't need any coffee now" David retorted smirking at him. 

Patrick stepped back as David walked by gently grazing him. Patrick had to agree. Around David, he didn't think he would ever need coffee again. David's presence was invigorating enough. "Come on slacker let's get to work" David called breaking him of his revere. 

"Yeah would hate for you to overwork yourself" Patrick teased striding over to David. 

"You should really dress more professionally if we are going to be partners" David teased. 

Patrick grinned and David smirked to himself looking down, a grin tugging his handsome face. 

~

Working with David was by far the most interesting, frustrating, stimulating job Patrick had ever had. Patrick prided himself on being an honest man. With each passing day it became harder and harder for him to be honest with himself. He took more and more hikes to try and center himself with his extremely conflicting feelings. He had been with a few girls, had even proposed to one, but something was always missing. He listened to love songs but they never related to his life. He tried to be fully involved in the relationship giving himself over wholly but he hadn't realized how incredibly bored he had been in all of his relationships until now. With David, it all felt real. Every touch, every look, every moment made him feel alive. He got in the habit of going for a hike once a week to try and accept his feelings. He always had a secretive childhood crush on Freddie Prince and he had to admit that he had often been attracted to males in his life and had wondered...but he had never let himself have feelings for one. Now...he couldn't deny it. He was falling for David Rose, a full blooded male. 

He wondered if the girls he dated went through this agony before they went on a date with him. He would agonize over what to wear even though he tended to wear the same outfit everyday while David looked like a runway model. He would worry about how to start the conversation and how to avoid looking like an idiot and yet no matter what they always ended up in a verbal sparring match. Which is what he was preparing himself for as David got a ring caught in one of the sweaters they had gotten from an elderly woman. 

"Can I make an observation? You seem frazzled today" Patrick noted grabbing David's hand and helping detangle his hand before he unraveled the entire sweater. 

"My ex boyfriend is coming to town to meet with my mother. He is the worst" David grumbled. 

Patrick had only begun to understand the pain David had been through in his life. If David was saying he was the worst, Patrick didn't doubt him. On the other hand, David felt that way about most people. "What horrendous offense did he do?" Patrick asked trying to keep his voice curious. 

He glanced up and saw the pain reflected in David's eyes. It filled him with fury. "He was controlling. Always deciding things for me. He would use me for my gallery space and connections and then use them to make himself better" David sighed ruffling his hair now that his hand was free. 

"You deserve better" Patrick said simply. David's eyes softened and the air became stifled and charged. 

"Uh didn't you say you also dated the girl who runs the motel?" he asked the question popping in his head before he could think about it. 

"Stevie yeah and I don't really know if I'd say dated. More slept with. That was pretty much it" David corrected. 

Patrick considered this wondering how to word the question in his head. David cut his intense brown eyes at him and then chuckled. "I'm pansexual Patrick" David told him. 

"Ah" _What the hell is pansexual? Is he interested in guys and girls? Could he be interested in.._

"That means that I like people for their personality. I don't really pay attention to gender" David explained smirking. 

"So do you have a type regardless of gender?" Patrick asked his heart hammering. David considered this. 

"Based on my past relationships I like horrible people" David grinned revealing a flash of white teeth. The sight, as usual, made Patrick a little dazed.

"Maybe you should stop dating New York socialites" Patrick replied his mind still mush. 

"I didn't think that was a possibility in Schitt's Creek yet they followed us here. I guarantee you he will track me down again" David mused as his phone rang. 

"Is that a client?" Patrick asked his voice a little hoarse. 

"Yeah Old Man Smithers' granddaughter has some treats she wants to sell. You can come along" David said breezily. 

"And drive I'm guessing" Patrick teased. 

"Well I'm not walking across town" David scoffed walking out the door. 

Patrick sighed heavily in exasperation but a smirk played on his lips.

~

Patrick was putting together the bookcase David had insisted on buying online when the door swung open. Patrick looked up and everything inside him tightened. David was not only earlier than usual, he was wearing dark jeans, a black tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was usually fashionable but this dark, club worthy, New York modelesque look was entirely arresting. Patrick swallowed trying to remember to breathe when he met David's eyes that were furrowed in confusion but also a mask of pain. 

"What is the matter with you?" he demanded. 

Patrick stood brushing his hands off. "I..uh...sorry you startled me. You're never this early and you aren't in a sweater today" Patrick noted his heart thumping. 

David grimaced biting his lip hard. "David are you alright?" Patrick asked concerned. 

"Do you ever do the right thing and you think it will make you feel better but you feel worse somehow?" David asked shakily, pleadingly.

Patrick considered him. "Want to try some cookie dough a client dropped off?" he offered. 

David took a shaky breath. "That sounds great" he said tearfully, his bottom lip quivering slightly. He looked down at the leather jacket around his shoulders. 

"You know I don't think I have ever been happy in this jacket. It's been a long line of terrible exes and bad friends and truly miserable nights" David mused his face miserable. 

"Can I see it?" Patrick asked holding out the container of cookie dough to tempt him. 

David frowned slipping off the jacket and accepting the cookie dough. 

Patrick felt the rich, dark leather between his fingertips. He may not have been there for all of it's atrocities on its owner but he could see the pain etched into the handsome grooves of David's face. He hissed lightly before striding back behind the counter and tossing the offending jacket into the trash can. "You may need a new jacket" Patrick said simply.

David's smile was worth all the cookie dough in the state, all the thousand dollar bills in the trash, and all the sleepless nights he would have trying to bring about a smile like that again. 


	3. Strange Introductions

Patrick was hooked. He knew that with absolute certainty. Every touch, smile, and moment spent with David was pure blissful agony. Every second made him doubt every fiber of his being but with each passing day it became much harder to deny the blatant truth. He was falling for David. Which made him turn into a flustered, bumbling fool. Nothing more than meeting David's friends and family. All his past relationships he had easily charmed parents and friends of his past girlfriends. Of course they had been just like his own parents and friends so they were easy to woo. Nothing could have prepared him for meeting the ever eccentric Rose's. 

"David are you planning on helping today?" Patrick asked as he finally finished unloading his car with products from a few new clients. 

"I had to speak to clients all morning. I'm famished" David moaned. 

Patrick leaned against the wall across from David, his heart fluttering. He smirked at the handsome man across from him. "Well would hate to keep you from working. Come on let's get some lunch. Pizza?" Patrick grinned crookedly. 

David smiled gleefully, his smile wide and dazzling as it always was on the few times it made an appearance. Patrick blinked dazed. "Mm okay I'm not sure what you are doing but I will eat without you" David called. Patrick jumped at being caught and blushed lightly. 

He chuckled. "Would hate for you to perish before you can help me unpack all those boxes" Patrick teased striding over. David scowled at him as they walked across the street but his lip twitched hiding a grin. 

Patrick drove to the next town over for pizza since tiny Schitt's Creek only had one restaurant. "I have to say it is nice having a partner with a car. Even this death trap on wheels you affectionately call a car" David said as they stepped out of the car. 

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I notice you complained much more about my car this morning rather than when I take you for food" Patrick teased. 

"Well my high school friends would always say eating would be the death of me" David responded. Patrick frowned in concern at him. 

"Oh they were models. They never ate" David continued answering Patrick's unanswered question. David and Patrick walked into the tiny pizza shop together. 

"Want to get two pies? I texted my family and they asked me to get them a pie and I thought we could share a pie" David said looking over his shoulder. In the teeny pizza shop, they stood close so close Patrick could just barely smell a hint of cologne coming from David. He looked up to see David staring at him an eyebrow raised, his eyes dark brown. 

"Sure. You eat cheese pizza right not caviar or anchovies or something?" Patrick replied smiling, his heart fluttering wildly. 

"Says the guy who eats roast beef far too often" David tossed back. He stepped forward to order ignoring the broad grin across his face. _How pathetic am I that I am overjoyed he notices what I eat for lunch._ Patrick sighed taking a small step back to lean against the back wall. David turned back to him tapping his foot restlessly. Sensing David was getting hangry, Patrick stepped in to distract him. 

"So we will stop by the motel and drop off lunch for your folks and then we can unpack those boxes. You know we are getting ready soon to open" Patrick said slowly. David's eyes filled with wonder and his mouth twitched. 

David stepped a fraction closer. "I hate to ever feel optimistic but...the store seems good" David said almost shyly. Patrick's ears reddened and he leaned in a little. 

"Yeah we make a good team" he said softly. David looked up his eyes meeting Patrick's. For a heartbeat neither spoke the sounds of the pizza shop barely audible over the rushing in Patrick's ears. 

"I can ring you up" the counter person called making Patrick jump high. David chuckled as Patrick walked swiftly to the counter and paid for the pizzas and got two cokes from the fridge. 

"You two are a cute couple" the cashier whispered to him making him splutter and turn beat red. 

"We're...we are business partners" he managed his voice barely audible. 

The older woman smirked knowingly and handed him the pizza. "Maybe someday" she whispered with a wink. 

Patrick turned around his mind whirling and his heart beating out a steady drum. He was so lost in what the woman had said and the fact she had assumed they were a couple. Like any stranger would actually believe the handsome man sitting next to him would actually be interested in someone as plain as him. David was extraordinary, witty, handsome, and cultured. Patrick barely left his own hometown until he was nearly an adult. Patrick blinked as he pulled into the motel. David was polishing off a pizza crust. 

"Already dipping into the pizza?" Patrick teased. David jaw tightened and he got out of the car. Patrick wondered if he had said the wrong thing and worried his bottom lip. He followed David and entered the shabby motel room. A handsome silver haired man who resembled David strongly sat at a table reading a newspaper. 

David placed the pizza down on the table and sat down on the bed in the room and grabbing another slice of pizza. "Hello I am Johnny Rose. I'm guessing you know my son who doesn't feel the need to introduce you" David' s dad walked over holding out a hand. 

Patrick shook it glancing at David who was sitting sullenly ignoring his gaze. "Patrick Brewer. I'm David's business partner" he said wondering if he had been mentioned. 

"Oh so this is Patrick. Well it's a pleasure to meet the man our son is doing business with" Johnny said kindly. _So David has mentioned me._

"Well working with David is the real pleasure" he teased looking at David who snickered knowingly. 

"We were surprised when David told us about your offer. David doesn't easily make friends. You should have seen him in high school" Johnny said sitting down and primly placing a slice of pizza on a plate. 

"Thanks a lot" David said gruffly eating another slice. Patrick sat down next to him on the bed grabbing a slice before they were all gone. 

His knee brushed against David's and his cheeks colored. "So Patrick you must have a head for business. I have quite a head for business myself if you ever need any help or advice" Johnny said slowly. Patrick swallowed the bite of pizza he was eating. He opened his mouth to try and think of a response but David cut him off. 

"We should get going. We have a lot more work to do" David said dismissively clambering off the bed and grabbing the pizza box. Surprised, Patrick stood up too still holding his slice of pizza. 

"Well I guess we are leaving. Pleasure meeting you Mr. Rose. If you ever want to come to the shop and talk shop I would be honored" Patrick joked. Johnny laughed at his joke but David rolled his eyes walking out the door. 

"Nice to met you Patrick" Mr. Rose called. Patrick and David walked back outside only to run into an older blond woman who resembled Alexis. 

"You must be Mrs. Rose" Patrick said awkwardly switching his pizza slice to his other hand so he can offer a hand. Moira Rose held up a dainty hand. 

"While I do love meeting one of David's liaisons I am simply famished so I must bid you adieu" Mrs. Rose said airily breezing past him. 

"Mother this is my.." David corrected his voice irritated but his mother cut him off. 

"I don't need a label. Best of luck in your endeavors" she continued in the same wispy tone giving a wave to her son before whisking open the door to the motel and sauntering inside. 

"Are we wearing each other's cologne or something?" Patrick laughed. David sniffed and headed for the car. 

"Is something wrong David?" Patrick called. David hissed through his nose. 

"You just seemed upset by the idea of people seeing us like that" David said spinning to face him. 

"I...I was surprised someone would think of us as a couple. We couldn't be more different. I mean I'm not exactly your type" he admitted his heart cracking a little as his words rang true. 

David flushed. "Oh well then let's stop wasting time. You have boxes to unpack" David said breezily but a ghost of a smile tugged his face. 

"We have boxes to unpack" Patrick corrected. 

"It's what I said" David called as he ducked into Patrick's car once more. 

Patrick bit his bottom lip before slipping into the car himself.

~

If David was a drug, Patrick was hooked. He hated leaving David alone with the store but he had a business meeting for the store and he knew it was crucial but still. Patrick had just pushed open the door to the store when he heard David telling a brunette "so no you can't drink them". Patrick knew instantly they were discussing the 'body milk' they had recently acquired. 

"Did you ask if you can drink it too?" Patrick asked knowingly. The woman who Patrick guessed had to be Stevie was pretty but definitely looked like a townie. 

She smiled crookedly at him. "Okay, it says body milk on the label!" David called exasperated. 

Stevie and Patrick chuckled at this. "You know, I told David that the label was gonna be misleading, but he insisted. What was it you said? Anyone with a fiber of common sense would know it's not actually milk" Patrick recalled sharing a look with Stevie. 

"What do we think body milk is, if not milk for your body?" David asked doing a little shake with his body. Patrick felt himself tighten slightly at the sight. 

Exactly" Stevie whispered. 

"Stevie, right?" Patrick guessed grinning and offering a hand. 

"Yeah" she admitted sounding slightly suspicious. 

"I'm Patrick. I've heard a lot about you" he said loving every single thread of story David had shared with him. 

"None of it is true" Stevie insisted. 

"Oh, well, anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that" he quipped smirking at her. 

"I like him" she whispered to David. 

Patrick's cheeks colored a little as he looked past her to David who looked uneasily between the pair. 

"I like you" she decided. 

"Okay, is this how this is gonna go? Um because we have way too much to do today for me to feel attacked by way of an imbalanced social dynamic" David replied. 

As Patrick always did, he studied David as he talked. He wore all black as usual except today he wore a hat which Patrick recognized as one of their sales items and just beneath it...

"Are...are you wearing a shower cap?" Patrick asked stepping around Stevie and walking over to David. 

"Alexis has lice, and I am taking preventative measures" David replied slowly. 

"By wearing one of our hats that we now can't sell" he replied looking over his shoulder exasperatedly. 

"Oh, he doesn't have it. I checked his head. I think the shower cap is more a fashion choice at this point" Stevie told him. 

"Uh-huh" Patrick said slowly facing David who frowned at the pair. 

"But you're still living with somebody who does have lice, so just cause you don't have it now doesn't mean that you can't get it tonight or tomorrow or whenever" Patrick began his mind whirling. 

"It's almost as if you want me to get the lice" David accused. 

Patrick chuckled putting his hands in his pockets again. He found he needed to do this more and more in David's presence. "I don't want you to get it I just want you to be careful. You can crash at my place tonight if you need to" Patrick offered. 

Immediately his heart kicked into high gear. David met his eyes and something sparked in the air between them. _This may be the worst idea you ever had. Or the greatest_ he thought his mouth drying as he thought of David in his bed. 

"Thank you" David said slowly and Patrick felt his pulse quicken. 

"But um Stevie offered her place this morning" David said quickly.

"Oh" Patrick sighed in disappointment and relief. 

"Can I crash at your place?" Stevie asked her eyes flitting between them. Patrick laughed. 

"This is really fun for me. I'm having a lot of fun" David said uneasily. Patrick laughed again sharing a knowing look with Stevie. 

"How did your meeting go?" David asked him, his eyes connecting with Patrick again. 

"Good we got the grant we need" Patrick replied. David smirked. 

"So I guess I should start paying you then" he chuckled. 

"You have been David I do the books" Patrick grinned broadly. Stevie laughed and Patrick jumped a little having forgotten she was there. Patrick stepped around David to start unpacking their supplies.

Patrick looked around the cluttered store "Have you been using the..." David tossed him a clipboard and Patrick was surprised to see his inventory sheets clipped to it written in David's scrawl. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I listen on occasion" David grinned revealing his perfect teeth. As always, Patrick blinked dazed by its appearance and examined the sheet to hide his blush. He busied himself unpacking, labeling, and creating inventory. Stevie sidled up to him after a while. 

He glanced over unsurely but kept working. "So you seem smart, intelligent, sane" Stevie began studying him out of the corner of her eye. 

"I try my best" Patrick grinned crookedly his eyes flickering up to David who was walking out of the room. 

"So what would make you willingly go into business with that man?" Stevie asked curiously. 

Patrick licked his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I know David is exasperating, dramatic, and very over the top. I also know he had a great idea. He had all the parts for a great operation but he needed someone to step in and make all the odds and ends meet. He needed me" Patrick replied his ears reddening just a little. Stevie studied him making him feel like she could see everything, everything he tried to deny. 

"Good I'm glad. You're good for him" Stevie said with a kind smile patting his arm. Patrick grinned ducking his head once again to hide his blush. 

"Okay no more chatting you two" David called. 


	4. Four First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between episodes 3x12-3x13. Patrick tries to ask David out and he's oblivious  
> *the song is Cross my Heart. I felt like Patrick should be an classic country fan*

Time spent with David trickled by teasingly slow or sped by him faster than Patrick could hold on. He couldn't believe that they were having the store opening or 'soft launch' in just a couple of days. Patrick and David were working feverishly to get all the work done, working more hours, in close proximity. It was torture and ecstasy mingled together. Patrick needed to know if what he was feeling was two sided or was he imagining everything. He tried to flirt but had no idea how to flirt with a guy, let alone a guy so unlike himself. The few times he tried David raised an eyebrow in confusion or told him he must be in need of caffeine and would get them coffee. So Patrick forced himself to be bolder. It was getting dark outside on Tuesday night, already later than they usually worked. He glanced over and David had a hand in his hair and was lightly tugging on the raven tuffs in his hand as he looked around at all the work they still needed to accomplish. "Hey" he called softly. David straightened letting go of his hair. 

"Why don't we get out of here? It's late and we need food. Want to come over to my place and I can whip us up something to eat?" Patrick suggested his heart thumping wondering if this would be considered a date. 

"Well it's either that or eat at the café which at this time of night is just day old food that Twyla reheats. Let's go" David considered aloud. 

"Great" Patrick said trying his best to keep his face neutral. 

"So did you invite your parents or any friends to the launch?" David asked as they got into Patrick's car. 

Patrick's palms began to sweat. "No I told my parents about it but didn't want them to make the trip for it" Patrick lied. _If_ _they came, they would see, they might guess that he was or might be...god what would they think?_

"I told a few friends of mine who might drive up if they can" Patrick added, knowing his friends would never guess the truth. 

"We have a few pickups tomorrow morning and I don't trust this pile of bolts. I'll see if I can get the car tomorrow and I can pick you up from your place" David offered as Patrick parked in his driveway. 

"My car is fine but sure say 7:30?" Patrick asked seeing Ray's car was home and lights were on in the house and desperately wishing he lived alone.

"Yeah let's make that 8:30" David scoffed following Patrick into the house. 

"Ah Patrick and David, the hardworking businessmen. Sit I made lasagna and will heat it up for you" Ray called as they entered the kitchen. 

"Ray that's..."Patrick began his cheeks reddening. 

"Perfect. I'm starving" David answered stepping around him and sitting down at the dining room table. 

_Is it a date if your roommate cooks?_ Patrick wondered as he headed to the fridge. He grabbed two beers and popped the tops. "So David tell me how the business is coming together? How is your family?" Ray asked sitting down next to David and handing him a steaming plate of food. 

Patrick grit his teeth and sat down at the table knowing in no way would this qualify as a first date. He took a bitter swallow of beer. 

~

Patrick sat listening to George Strait crooning over the radio as he tried his hardest to wire the electrical lighting in the store. _Let's stay the way we are right now. And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

Patrick looked around the business he was building with David, the future they were building. He wasn't sure if David would ever think of him like that or love him at all but either way their futures were intertwined. _I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._ Patrick felt a little zap and forced himself to pay attention to the wiring at hand. He flicked the light switch and cheered when the lightbulb ignited. 

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._ Patrick blushed as he thought about his failed attempt to ask David out on a date. He glanced down at his phone considering seeing if David would want to going out for ice cream. 

_You will always be the miracle. That makes my life complete. And as long as there's a breath in me I'll make yours just as sweet._ Patrick thought how much David had changed his life in the short time he had known him. Maybe that's enough for now. His phone buzzed. 

**Hey Patrick. Still in the shop?. Want to grab some ice cream?** David texted. Patrick smirked. 

**Great minds think alike. Was just gonna text you the same.** Patrick answered. 

**Outside.** David texted back quickly surprising him. Patrick flicked off the lights and grabbed his phone and wallet. _A love as true as mine._ Patrick sighed clicking off the radio and hurrying outside. He locked the door and saw a foreign car idling at the curb. 

Patrick tried his best to tamper his disappointment when he noticed Stevie behind the driver's seat and David in the passenger seat. 

_Maybe he should stick to friendship. It's less confusing and disappointing_ Patrick thought clambering into the car. 

~

Patrick may not have any clue what he was doing romantically but their soft launch seemed to be a huge hit. He felt this ball of sunshine and pride in his gut as he served endless customers. Every few minutes he would look up to see David serving a customer or answering questions about the products. A few times their eyes met and he knew they were both on cloud nine. It was enough for now. It was everything. 

~

"Have a good night" David called as their last customer walked out the door. David flipped the lock and turned the sign to closed. He breathed a sigh of relief. Patrick studied David's features as he looked around the cluttered store. His eyes fell on Patrick, the dark brown wide with...happiness Patrick realized. 

"Well this was a success" David said his mouth turning up in a grin. 

"I would say so. Yeah" Patrick agreed. "Although, you know, we'd be 25% richer if we'd just done a hard launch. But, hey I'm just a numbers guy" Patrick added knowing David would disagree. 

"Mhm. Uh, but had we not done the soft launch we wouldn't have lured all those people" David replied. 

Putting down his wine glass to hide his smirk he said "Hmm. Well, you know, the best thing is that we never have to talk about it again because we're officially open". 

"That is true" David sighed contentedly gazing around his store. _Their store._

"Congratulations man" Patrick said stepping closer opening his arms to embrace David. 

"Congratulations to you" David embraced him in a hug and patting him once on the back. Patrick felt his senses dilate. His skin tingled where David's arms wrapped around him. He inhaled David's scent of vanilla and sandalwood. He felt a sense of belonging, of rightness that he has never known as he stood locked in David's embrace. He wondered how long he would be able to stay like this but David didn't seem to want to release him anymore than he wanted to release David. Unfortunately, at that moment the lights flickered and he felt David stiffen slightly. 

"I can fix that" Patrick promised turning around to see the damage and regretfully stepping out of David's arms. 

"Okay yeah I was just gonna say that, might need fixing" David said as Patrick tried to figure out what he could have done wrong. 

~

Patrick was relieved to see that they were still busy the day after their launch. If he needed a little extra coffee it was because he couldn't stop thinking about David, hugging David, dating David....and all his worries and fears for the business. Patrick just finished closing the store as David was tidying up. "I was thinking since it's Saturday night we should celebrate. Want to go out tonight? We can grab some drinks at Jimmy's" Patrick said slowly realizing as the words were leaving his mouth that he was once again asking David out. 

"Sure. I bet Alexis will want to come so that will be at least two hours of her getting ready. Stevie will want to come too. I'm assuming you will drive and pick us up at 9?" David asked as Patrick's heart crashed into his toes. 

"Great. See you then" Patrick forced out. 

"See you later then" David smirked heading out the door. Patrick watched the dark head of hair turn the corner before slumping forward on the counter with a groan. 

~

Patrick was amazed how quickly David and him fell into a routine. They decided on a rotating schedule to give each of them a day off and they worked out shipment schedules and suddenly they were doing it. Making a life together building a business and a partnership. Time was slipping by him and he was becoming closer and closer with David but he still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask him out or make a move. With every passing day, the more he doubted he ever would. Days would slip by and he learned more about David, more about his tendencies, likes, and the more he liked about him. The more he liked him, the harder and harder it became to risk everything. Yet, sometimes he couldn't help himself.

Patrick had known something was off with David all morning, surprised how easily he could read him. He wanted to ask David what was wrong but he was with a customer so Patrick tried to look busy. 

"Oh can I get a gift receipt for that? It's for an anniversary" the customer asked. A muscle in David's face tightened. 

"Oh well isn't that thoughtful. I wish everyone remembered special days like that but alas that's not what this world is anymore" David mused angrily. 

"I'll just take that gift receipt" the customer said uncomfortably. 

"Yeah okay. You are a good person" David told the customer. Patrick smiled at the customer reassuringly before his eyes slid back to David studying him with concern. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked picking up the spray cleaner. 

"Yeah it's fine" David said shortly. 

"All right" Patrick replied knowing if he stayed quiet David would start talking so he sprayed the glass jars to look busy. 

_5,4,3,2_ "Here's a question. Um, has your family ever forgotten your birthday? Like your parents and your sister collectively as a whole?" David asked slowly. Patrick's mind flashed to his family. 

"That would be a no. No, we've always had some kind of party. In fact, sometimes two parties one with my friends before school ended and another with my cousins who were kinda more like siblings" Patrick rambled glancing up to see David's face tighten and his eyes fill with pain as he glanced away. 

"But they forgot other things" he said trying to backpedal. 

"Yeah I'm sure yeah" David said dismissively continuing to restock his eyes averted. 

"I'm kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday?" he asked feeling like an ass for not knowing this fact himself. 

"Yes it is" David admitted. 

"Well happy birthday" he smiled at him got a fleeting tight lipped smile in return. 

"How old are we?" he teased grinning broadly but David's death glare nearly stopped his heart. 

"Do you have any plans for today or..." he continued trying to get his heart to beat again. 

"Ah, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early. So just a regular weeknight" David retorted sarcastically. Patrick's heart tugged and he chuckled. 

"Well it sounds like fun" he said awkwardly. _Ask him out._

"It is" David replied continuing to unbox the products. _He's miserable. It's his birthday. He deserves better._

"You ever tried the Cafe Tropical?" he asked wincing internally at the terrible pickup line. _You two only get lunch from there everyday. Idiot._ "I've heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is" he joked. 

"Well yes" David laughed. _Do it!_

"We could, we could go for a birthday dinner" he managed his heart hammering wildly. 

David looked up his dark brown eyes meeting Patrick's. Patrick swallowed sharply. "You don't have to do that" David murmured. 

"No I'd like to" Patrick insisted. _Like to. I've been trying to ask you out for weeks and would really do anything to make your birthday special._

"Sure" David agreed. 

"Let's say eight o'clock?" he asked. 

"Okay" David smirked. 

"Okay" Patrick forced his face not to show the cartwheels he was doing internally. He glanced down at the soaking wet water jars before him. 

"Those are wet now" he observed. 

"That's a lot of spritzing" David noted. 

"I'm gonna dry those off" he said making a hasty exit from the room before the goofiest grin could cross his face. In the back room he put his hand to his heart as it was racing at marathon speeds. 

_Steady. You've been on dates before. Calm down just because it's David doesn't mean anything._ Not fooling himself in the slightest, he spritzed himself once in the face relishing in the splash of cold water. He patted his face off and grabbed the paper towels thankful his face was impassive again even if the rest of his internal systems were going haywire. 

~

Patrick pretended to take an early lunch saying he had to meet with a client but instead snuck away to get David's birthday present. He went to the same craft store he went to all those weeks ago but this time he wasn't lost. He examined each frame hearing David's commentary in his head: _that's too corporate, that color isn't part of my prearranged_ _mood board, did that fall off a tractor?_ Finally he found the perfect frame that was so David, he knew he would approve. He also bought a gift bag and tissue paper once again choosing the ones he felt David would like best. _Please let this date be real, let it be a date. Does David even want to date me?_ Patrick fretted as he drove back to the store. 

He bit his lip as he walked back into the store. He was equal parts excited and guilt-ridden to find the store had a handful of customers, which is busy on their best days. He exchanged a quick look with David who was serving a customer. Something charged zipped through him and David himself grinned in an almost bashful way making Patrick wonder if he had felt something too. Wishing he had time to ponder it, he sighed and plastered a casual grin on his face and walked over to the customers to see if he could offer any help. 

~

"Hey Patrick just you for dinner?" Twyla asked when he walked in. 

"No me and David. It's David's birthday so I'm taking him out for dinner. Here. He'll be here soon" Patrick stammered his heart drumming. 

"Well isn't that sweet of you" she smiled at him beckoning him over to a booth. 

"Thanks Twyla" he managed placing his gift next to him. 

"Patrick" she called. 

"Yes" he looked over not realizing she was still standing there. 

"You look nice tonight" she whispered knowingly giving him a wink before heading to serve other customers. _Breathe just breathe._

Thankfully he didn't have time to hyperventilate because David showed up a minute later. Patrick could see he had changed, showered, and even done his hair. 

_Please let this be a real date._

David waved at him heading over and Patrick offered him a small wave back. "I almost didn't see you there through the mad rush of the Friday night dinner crowd" David joked sliding into the booth. 

"I'm just so glad I made a reservation" he replied deadpanning. David's eyes twinkled at him. 

"Yes. Well you look very nice" David noted looking him up and down. Patrick's ears reddened. 

"Oh thanks. Well you know I assumed that the café would have a dinner jacket policy and I didn't want to wear one of theirs" he joked trying to hide how pleased he was. 

"Mhm. Well the amazing thing about this place is that they've done such a wonderful job of editing down their menu to a very concise, world-class selection of international cuisine" David added opening the menu to show the many pages of the cafe's menu. 

"Agreed agreed. Dare we try the deep fried mozzarella platter?" Patrick asked. 

"Mm they do a lovely wine pairing with that so.." David added. Patrick smirked at this amazed at how easy the date was going, how natural it was between them. He could imagine them doing this on a second date or on their two week anniversary. 

"Hey. Sorry I'm late" Stevie rushed over. Like that, Patrick's heart plummeted into his toes and any beliefs that this qualified as a date were shattered like glass. 

"Is everybody here or are other people coming?" Stevie asked. 

"I don't know. Is anyone else coming?" Patrick asked David, wondering if his entire family was about to crash his not date. 

"No this is um this is it. In case you didn't know, I'm wildly popular. Some might even venture to call me beloved" David said sardonically. 

"That's a bit of a stretch" he retorted making David's mouth quirk up in a grin, flashing those brilliant white teeth which always made Patrick's mind freeze a little. 

"Welcome Stevie. I...I'm sorry if I'd known you were coming I would have made them set three places but..." Patrick stammered with a glance at David who grimaced awkwardly. 

"Did I not tell you?" David asked in his uncomfortable voice. 

"But, you know, hey the more the merrier. I'm just going to hit the restroom real quick. And then I'll come back" he continued stammering making a speedy exit from the room. He walked into the bathroom thankful to find it empty and stepped over to the sinks. He gripped the sink and hung his head shamefully. 

_Perfect another non-date. God I am so awful at being gay David doesn't even knowing I'm asking him out on dates._ Patrick blinked in surprise at his reflection. He had accepted it about himself but he hadn't actually labeled himself that way yet. 

_Well so what if you are just hanging out with David. You like Stevie. You have always been able to take control in your past relationships and while your social relationship is merely friendly at least you have a solid business relationship. Maybe it's time to start accepting the inevitable._

Patrick sighed swallowing down all his regrets and forcing himself to accept the situation. He strode back into the cafe noticing Stevie look over her shoulder at him. Knowing her perceptiveness he smiled casually at her as she slid into the booth. "Oh I see you found my present" Patrick noted seeing his carefully chosen gift on the table. 

"Um yeah. We just didn't want to spill anything on it" David said awkwardly. 

"So you put it on the table?" Patrick asked glancing between David and Stevie. They both nodded uncomfortably. 

"Open it David" Stevie suggested emphatically making Patrick wonder if they had been talking about it in his absence. 

Patrick's gut tightened with humiliation. "Oh no no no no no you can open it later. It's really not a big deal" Patrick said dismissively trying to slide the bag away but David grabbed the other end pretending to pry it away. 

"This is the first gift that I haven't bought myself in a very long time so thank you" David told him. Patrick felt his insides wriggle nervously and a tiny bead of sweat trickled down his nose that he wiped away self consciously. 

"You are gonna be so underwhelmed when you open it. Trust me" Patrick chuckled shakily smiling bashfully at Stevie. 

"See...it's not. It's nothing" he said hating himself, his foolishness and his poor gift choices. 

"What is it?" Stevie asked leaning across the table. 

"It's just the receipt from the first sale at our store" he told her.

"Um this is not nothing" David said simply holding his gaze making Patrick's heart skip a beat. David's face shined with happiness making him look even more handsome. Something soft and sweet yet still electric coursed in the air between them making Patrick's head go fuzzy. "So thank you" David said softly. 

"I overheard someone wanted mozzarella sticks for their birthday. Pretty sure I scraped off all the freezer burn" Twyla said proudly placing a plate of shapeless breaded forms in front of them. Calling them sticks would be far too generous. 

"Wow look at those" Patrick murmured. 

"Do you guys need anything else cause I'm just heading out so.." Twyla asked. 

"You know what I have to go too. I totally forgot. I'm gonna take some to go" Stevie said suddenly nudging Patrick out of the booth and grabbing a handful of cheese blobs. 

"Okay I should warn you, those don't travel well. Even coming from the kitchen they lost a lost of shape" she told them. 

Patrick slid back into the bench taking in a shaky breath and knotting his fingers uncomfortably. _So now is this a date? Does he want it to be?_ He glanced up to see David studying him. He smiled awkwardly. 

"Um so this is a very solid frame" David commented patting his gift. 

"Thank you I'm learning" he replied. David smiled at him, his face softening. He slipped the gift back in the bag. 

"Shall we?" he asked grabbing a breaded blob. David picked up one and clinked them together. 

~

"So I know this isn't exactly clubbing in Ibiza but..." Patrick began sipping at his wine. 

"Overrated. Best way to spend your birthday is clearly dining on food that just barely meets health code violations" David smirked at him nibbling on one of Patrick's French fries. 

"Thank you for this" David added his expression becoming inscrutable. 

"Of course. We are partners after all" Patrick commented cringing internally. 

"Right" David said taking a sip of wine as his face darkened. 

"But um" Patrick began holding David's gaze, needing to clarify. "Even if we weren't business partners, I would still have wanted to take you out tonight. You deserve to have an amazing birthday...I hope this counts" Patrick said slowly as his face slowly burned. David reached across the table suddenly not reaching for another fry but squeezing Patrick's hand once. 

"It was. I didn't have to buy drinks and nobody threw up...yet" he smirked looking down at the food and popping another fry in his mouth. 

"So will you be wanting dessert?" Twyla asked walking over. 

"We would love some but if there is singing of happy birthday I will leave in protest" David warned her. She shared a conspiratorial wink with Patrick before striding away again. 

David scowled at him but he grinned broadly. "Should I serenade you with happy birthday? Would that make this...make your birthday extra memorable?" Patrick teased, still unsure if this was a date or not. 

"Please don't" David said alarmed. "It's already memorable" he murmured glancing up fleetingly. Patrick blushed pleased. 

~

Patrick pulled up in front of the motel, his heart hammering. _Do I walk him to the door?_ He put the car in park and sat back looking over at David. "Well that was a fun night" David said slowly as Patrick's heart slowly beat faster and faster. He had driven around with David countless times but tonight it felt more intimate and heated. 

"I'm really glad I decided to invest in your business David" he told him honestly. David's mouth quirked. 

"That is a really lovely thing to say" David said smirking. 

"And I'm so glad you did, Patrick, because you've really helped to turn it into the success it is" Patrick continued teasingly. 

David raised his eyebrows. "Mm. A bold claim" he commented. The words fell between them, falling flat in the heated air behind them. David's mouth was quirked as he studied him. _Lean in. Kiss him._

David nodded a little as if deciding something and rocked a little in his seat. _Is he going to..?_

David leaned across the small space and Patrick leaned forward meeting him. His ringed hand pulled him in and then they were kissing and it was everything. Time slowed down around him, making him feel happier and freer than he ever had before. David's lips molded to his guiding him like this was his first kiss. It was sweet and tender and before he could even kiss him back David was pulling away. David smiled softly at him before sitting back in his seat as Patrick blinked his senses coming back to him. He grinned trying to order his thoughts while feeling like he had just found a missing link to life. "Thank you" he said finally looking over at David. 

"For what?" David asked as smile lines wrinkled the corners of his mouth. 

"Um, I've never done that before...with a guy" he clarified awkwardly fiddling with the steering wheel. 

He turned back to see David looking upset and confused. "Okay" he said frowning. 

"Yeah and.." he chuckled embarrassed "I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that" he continued as David's lips twisted with a smirk once more. "So thank you" he said meeting David's eyes. "For um...making that happen for us" he said tentatively. David's face flickered as he seemed to struggle to form a sentence as well. 

David shrugged. "Well um fortunately I'm an very generous person" he teased but his face was soft and his eyes caring. 

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Patrick asked. David nodded eagerly. 

"We can talk whenever you'd like" David offered kindly. Patrick's heart tugged surprised by David's tenderness. 

"Just preferably not before 10:00 AM cause I'm not really a morning person" David continued making Patrick chuckle as David slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. 

"Good night, David" he called. 

David shut the car door and bent down his face level with Patrick's. "Good night Patrick" he murmured giving him a fleeting smile before straightening and walking to the door of his motel room. Patrick watched David's silhouette slip into his motel feeling a million emotions all at once. 

_Best first date of my life._


	5. Do Not Disturb...or Do Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story was feeling repetitive so I chose select parts from 4x1-4x2. Let me know what you think :)

Patrick walked out of the office and found David straightening the sweaters. Patrick stepped next to him tentatively. David leaned against the sweaters deliberating over what to say. "So you told your mom about us, huh?" Patrick asked curiously keeping his eyes on the sidewalk but studying David out of his peripheral. David groaned silently. 

"No, I told Alexis about us, and she likely told my mom" David admitted. Patrick looked down but couldn't help the gleeful grin that spread across his face that David told his sister about their kiss. 

"Okay listen David" he began

"No you listen" David interrupted forcefully making Patrick raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Sorry that came off way harsher than I wanted it to. Uh, I know how this looks especially considering that you just told me you wanted to take things slow. But me wanting to stay at your place, it was more about what was happening at..."David trailed off. 

"Yeah I...I know that now. And I'm sorry for assuming that you just wanted to stay at my house to...to sleep with me or whatever" Patrick said feeling bashful and fiddled with the sweaters in front of him.

"No, um, it was purely circumstantial, you know, because of the dead body at the..." David trailed off once more. 

"Right" he chuckled. 

Patrick wanted to be honest with David but also worried about scaring him off. _Do it you need to be honest._ With a sigh, Patrick turned to face David. 

"You know when you kissed me...that, that felt like my first time. All the things that you're supposed to feel, I-I felt them last night" he said honestly gauging David's reaction. David struggled to compose himself. 

"Well, if we're being honest with each other, this is sort of like my first time too" David said slowly. 

Patrick studied him warily knowing tidbits of David's past. "I mean, it's not, I've kissed like a thousand people, but nobody that I...cared about...or respected....or thought was nice" David said cringing a little. 

"So in a way it's like we're both starting something new" Patrick smirked his heart doing a drumroll and feeling his insides turn to cotton by David's unexpected kindness knowing he was trying to make Patrick more comfortable. 

"Thank you David" he said softly his heart filling with emotion. David smirked rolling his eyes in his self-deprecating manner of his. "And hey for the record I-I also respect you and think you're a good person" Patrick added with a hint of teasing. 

"Mmm it's just I said nice person" David argued. 

"I know" Patrick murmured wrapping his arms around David's middle and kissing him softly but David pulled away quickly. 

"I just need you to say nice person" David continued. 

"You're a good person" Patrick grinned. 

"That's not nice" David argued but smiled broadly. 

"You did make a child cry last week" Patrick reminded him. 

"He had juice near our new cashmere sweaters" David replied heatedly. Patrick chuckled and kissed him again. This time he noticed David let him lead the kiss. David's cool minty breath mixed with his making his head swim. He moved to deepen the kiss but almost imperceptibly David pulled back. "I don't need fast" David murmured peering kindly down into Patrick's eyes. His heart thumping he blushed. 

"Can I ask you a question?" David asked hesitantly running a hand up his arms. 

"You can ask me anything" Patrick promised solemnly. 

"Please tell me you did ask me out on a date last night because Alexis made me feel like I totally misread the situation" David pleaded his eyes narrowing as if preparing himself for pain. 

Patrick blushed brighter and ducked his head. "David I've been trying to ask you out for weeks" Patrick told him. 

David's eyes widened "Wow" he chuckled. 

"How about I make us some dinner tonight and if you need you can sleep over...on the pullout couch" Patrick said going to duck his head but David looped his arms around his neck. 

"I actually don't need to sleep over because that situation cleared up but I would love to have dinner with you" David told him. David looked down at his lips and back up as if checking if it was okay. Feeling honored, he leaned up and kissed him softly. 

The doorbell jingled and they broke apart both blushing. 

~

Patrick could barely focus on the movie screen in front of him. They'd been dating a week and had brought David to the movies. He sat wanting to pull David in for a kiss but not wanting to disturb him. "What's wrong?" David whispered suddenly startling him. 

"Nothing" he mumbled. David raised an eyebrow at him knowingly. Patrick inhaled and swooped in kissing him deeply. He teased David's mouth open and their tongues danced together for the first time. David moaned softly and the sound was music to his ears. A car honked on the screen and he pulled back blinking and glancing around self-consciously. "Sorry" he said blushing. 

David cupped his cheek in his hand and Patrick breathed in sharply. "Hey we don't have to but you should also never be embarrassed. Anyone who has a problem with you kissing me is their problem not yours" David whispered. 

"Can we get out of here?" Patrick murmured. 

"Fuck yes this movie sucks" David agreed grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the theater quickly. He drove faster than he should have back to his place. He pulled David up to his room yelling out to Ray that they weren't hungry. 

He shut the door with a kick and pushed David against the door kissing along the sides of his neck and making him chuckle. "You must have really hated that movie" David laughed. 

"I was distracted by something" he mumbled against David's lips. David captured his lips and kissed him deeply. Patrick pulled him backwards into the room until he stumbled and fell back on his bed, David falling on top of him. 

Desperately he pulled David's sweater up and David grinned against his lips. David obliged pulling his sweater up and tossing it into the corner. Holding his gaze, David's hands found the buttons on Patrick's shirt and hesitated. Patrick nodded capturing David's mouth once more as David slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He ran a hand up David's back feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. David smiled against his lips. The door slammed open and David rolled off him so fast he crashed to the floor. Ray smiled unaware and came over to chat as Patrick sat his chest heaving up and down his shirt hanging open. "So why did you leave the movie early? Tell me all about it" Ray asked flopping down on Patrick's bed. David sat up with barely hidden frustration written in every muscle in his face. 

~

"Are you sure about this?" Patrick asked tentatively driving back to the motel.

"Well your place is out and no one will be there at lunch. My mom has a meeting with Jazzagals and my dad will be working around the motel. Alexis is working. We closed the shop for a long lunch" David reminded him. 

"Which is not the way to run a sustainable business. We have business hours for a reason" Patrick fretted. 

"We don't have to...if you are uncomfortable we can go back to the store" David offered quietly but his tone was sincere. Patrick groaned. 

"I want to. I'm...I'm ready" he mumbled pulling into a spot feeling foolish. 

"Whatever you are comfortable with. I just hope we don't get interrupted again" David moaned. 

"Well then quit wasting time" Patrick teased leading the way. David ran up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist kissing his neck as Patrick struggled to pull open the door. As soon as he got the door open he turned in David's arms and kissed him fully. David teased his mouth open this time and their tongues danced together. Patrick moaned softly surprised by the sound. David chuckled softly. 

"You are allowed to be turned on. I'm sure it's strange but you can admit to liking it" David murmured softly pulling him into the room. 

"I like kissing you" Patrick whispered with a smile. David's face softened, his eyes sparkling. 

"That's good cause I've been enjoying the experience too" David replied smugly pushing him down on his bed. Patrick grinned broadly pulling David down on top of him. 

Their mouths crashed together furiously moving together. Patrick tugged off David's sweater and David started to unbutton his shirt but Patrick pulled it over his head swiftly. David ran a hand along Patrick's chest sending tingles running all along his chest. David met his eyes daring him. Patrick arched his back moaning a little. Encouraged, David laid soft, hot kisses along his chest making his eyes roll back in his head. "David, Alexis is that you?" a voice called. Hissing, both men scrambled to find their shirts. Patrick slipped his shirt back on popping a few buttons in the process. Mr. Rose pushed open the adjoining door at the same moment David slipped back into his sweater. 

"Dad thought you were busy working" David hissed furiously as Patrick thought of saints in his head. 

"Shouldn't you both be at the store" Mr. Rose asked oblivious to any tension. 

"We needed to pick up some paperwork David had brought home last night" Patrick replied quickly. 

"Have you spoken to your sister? She needs you right now David" Mr. Rose asked. 

"Johnny oh hello dear Patrick. I assume David has told you the devastating family news" Mrs. Rose said walking through the open door. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rose. We will leave you to deal with your...family dilemma. We should really be heading back to the store" Patrick said kindly heading swiftly for the door. 

"Yeah hope it's busy. Since no action is happening here" David grumbled following after him. 

~

"David" Patrick protested breathily as David snuck up behind him in the back room laying an assault along his neck. "We....we are working" he argued feebly as he stretched his neck tingles running down his spine. 

"We have a bell" David insisted and with a small moan Patrick spun around and kissed David eagerly. Patrick bumped into the table filled with boxes. He sat down on it and David straddled him kissing along his neck.

Patrick ran a hand into the dark locks as David sent pleasure rolling through his body. "Mmmm" he moaned softly. 

"That's it" David murmured running a soft, warm hand up Patrick's shirt. 

"David" Patrick moaned a little louder. Patrick deftly unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible. David, still attached to his neck, slipped the shirt off his shoulders. His hands were running all over Patrick's skin setting it on fire. Barely, he heard the store bell tingle. 

"Seriously again. Stay I'll get rid of them" David scowled his eyes blazing. 

"Them are customers David. This is a business" Patrick reminded him angrily. Mad at David for convincing him to do this, mad at himself for getting so swept up, and also mad for being interrupted. 

David sighed nodding and heading out of the store room pulling the curtain behind him. "Hi we are actually uh closed today" he heard David say as Patrick slipped back on his shirt. 

"It's one o'clock on a Friday" he heard a familiar voice say. 

"Okay, is there something I can help you with?" David asked snarkily. Patrick rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt quickly. 

"Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?" a voice he recognized as Stevie asked. 

"Actually I do, um, and I would love to keep chatting it's just that Patrick and I we're working on fixing a, uh a lightbulb in the back so we....oh hey" David grimaced as he walked out from the back room. 

"Hey Stevie" Patrick smiled breezily. 

"Hi" she grinned knowingly. 

"David and I were just in the back doing some inventory" he lied nervously. 

"Yeah" David agreed. 

"Hmm. Seems like you guys are really busy...at work" she commented. 

Patrick flushed embarrassed by his own lack of professionalism even if it was just Stevie who caught them. He ducked his head glancing to the large row of windows any one can look in. 

"Ooh what's that?" Stevie asked gesturing to Patrick. 

"What's what?" he asked looking behind him. 

"You've got a little red, um is that a bug bite? Or a...little mouth shaped sunburn" Stevie pointed. Blanching, Patrick ran a hand up feeling the spot David's mouth had been, feeling a small welt there. "Looks like a hickey, actually" Stevie snickered looking at David. 

"But it's not, it's not a---it's not a hickey right? 'Cause that would be disgusting and wildly unprofessional" Patrick reprimanded. David didn't seem abashed though. "David did you give me a hickey?" he demanded.

"Okay, no I didn't, I gave you a a half hickey because we haven't had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey" he replied annoyed. 

"If you give me 50 bucks I'll stand outside and tell people you're on lunch" Stevie offered. Patrick grabbed a mirror to see the damage David had inflicted on his skin.

"I'll give you 50 cents to stand outside and never come back" David replied derisively. 

"You see, this is why we can't do this here" Patrick commented pinching the skin under his fingers, furious by his lack of professionalism. 

"Desperate times huh?" Stevie commiserated. 

"No trying times nothing about this is desperate" David corrected hugging Patrick around the shoulders. Patrick, taking a small bit of comfort from the gesture, began to button his shirt all the way up. 

"It's just there's a lot of people at the motel, and Patrick is renting a room from Ray" David continued. 

"Who really likes to chat" he added. 

"Yeah, so there has literally been zero privacy" David said irritably. 

"Well, if you want, I'm happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night" Stevie offered very uncharacteristically thoughtful. Patrick glanced to David. 

"Why? Why would you do that?" David asked cynically crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Because I care about you two" she said offhandedly. 

"Okay and where will you be?" David asked a smug smirk on his face. 

"Uh well if you must know work's been really stressful so I'm going to take a little me time at a spa in Elmdale" she replied nonchalantly. 

"That is super generous, but wouldn't it be a little bit weird us having alone time at your place? Especially because you guys have.." Patrick interjected. 

"Oh god no!" David replied quickly with a wave of his hand. 

"No never ew!" Stevie said her face twisting with disgust. 

"We've never done that there" David reassured him. 

"Never. I still live there" Stevie told him. 

"I mean we could consider it" Patrick said to David imploringly. Patrick could see the debate happening in David. 

"What exactly is the catch?" David demanded. 

"No catch" she promised. 

David placed his hands on his hips, his eyes flitting from Stevie and fell on Patrick's collar where his dark brown eyes filled with lust. Patrick's mouth went dry. "David!" he scolded. 

"What?" he asked looking up startled. 

"We'll take the place" Patrick said decidedly. 

"Okay we'll take the place" David agreed hesitantly. 

"Great and I'll take this" Stevie smiled victoriously. 

"So there's a bit of a catch" David called after her. 

~

"Stevie texted saying we can go over around 8" David said his voice a little subdued as he appeared in the doorway of the office, which was really Patrick's office since David wasn't trusted with the paperwork. 

"Okay. I am almost finished here so I will come help you close in a few minutes" Patrick replied glancing up from his computer. 

David nodded distractedly running a fingertip along the doorframe, his gaze downcast. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked knowingly. 

"It's not disgusting" he mumbled. 

"What?" Patrick asked confused. 

David made an irritated noise in his throat. Patrick stood up concerned walking over to him. "Hey what are you talking about?" he asked softly. 

David looked up his eyes blazing yet gentle. He ran a hand up along Patrick's collar. "This is not disgusting" he told him forcibly and David winced a little as his words from earlier came back to him. 

"Love bites are the most natural thing in the world. You can struggle all you need to but I won't let you call what we have between us disgusting...ever" David said intensely, his dark eyes glittering. 

Patrick ducked his head ashamed. "I didn't mean it like that David. But if this is going to work I have to be your business partner first which means putting the business first and not getting hickeys in the store room like teenagers" Patrick insisted holding David's gaze. 

"So practical" he complained resting his forehead on Patrick's. 

"One of us needs to be" Patrick said softly placing a small kiss against his lips. David smirked happily and kissed him back. 

"How about from now on during store hours no more fooling around? But after I may be persuaded" Patrick smiled crookedly. 

"I don't fool around with coworkers. That's disgusting" David replied grinning devilishly. 


	6. Plotting Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4 x 4

"Morning" Stevie called as she entered the store before the store opened. Patrick looked up from where he was compiling inventory. 

"I see David hasn't risen from his grave yet" she grinned knowingly. 

"Unless it's my day off he doesn't wake before ten ever" Patrick chuckled. 

"Yeah it's true and yet you willing date him" she laughed walking over and handing him a coffee she had picked up for him. 

"Thanks" Patrick said with a sigh fiddling with the coffee. 

"Alright talk to Stevie" she insisted. 

"We have been seeing each other for over a month. We have been together. Yet, we aren't official and David...." he rambled off. 

"Let me guess David won't make you guys official yet" Stevie said shrewdly. 

"Yes. I keep dropping hints and David brushes me off. The one time I asked him he just patted my hand and said he 'wasn't in the right headspace for that question'" Patrick recalled using finger quotes. 

Stevie snorted. Patrick walked around the counter to fill the drawer with change for the day. "He's not....does he not want to be official because he wants to...stay on the market" Patrick stammered bashfully, afraid of the answer but completely aware Stevie would tell him straight. 

"Not a chance. I don't know if you have realized yet but David is incredibly stubborn and wants things on his terms. If you want to force his hand though, I might have a way" she said slowly. 

Patrick bit his bottom lip considering. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about David Rose" Stevie began reaching across the counter to pat his hand. "Which is how I know how much David likes you. I knew from the second he mentioned you and when I first met you, I knew you would be good for him" Stevie continued. Patrick flushed beat red. 

"Okay what's the plan?" Patrick asked. 

~

Patrick watched as David continued to look back over his shoulder as he took off down the street towards his car. "Are you sure about this? Yes I would love if David would learn to compromise a little but on the other hand we have a business first" Patrick fretted. 

"You aren't seriously worried David would drop you as a business partner because in case you haven't realized David isn't very good with logistics so his business would fail rapidly without someone steady" Stevie commented walking around the room eyes studying it critically.

_Then why won't he go steady with me? Do I bore him with my practical attitude? My business sense? All his past relationships seem far more recreational than practical. I'm not as much fun as a New York socialite or party throwing yacht owner._

"Do you have any other products that David hates carrying like the fugly brooms?" Stevie called interrupting Patrick's slight panicking. 

"We have plungers David tries to hide permanently in the back area" Patrick replied sighing. 

"Perfect" Stevie cheered her eyes gleaming. 

~

"David is going to lose his mind" Patrick said as he surveyed the newly rearranged store. 

"Ooh I actually need a new plunger" a customer said happily plucking one up. 

"That....that's why we keep them in stock" Patrick offered halfheartedly walking around the counter to ring her up. 

"See Patrick. You can't roll over and let David always have his way or this business and your....it's going to run south" Stevie warned as the bell twinkled over the customer's head. 

Patrick flattened his hands on the counter. "Did...did David tell you about....us?" he choked out. 

"That you two are together? No kidding. I let you guys fornicate in my room" Stevie teased but her voice had softened. 

"David is my first b....the first guy that I've been with. I can't ruin this thing I have because I would have something that would make me feel this happy" Patrick managed his voice catching a little with embarrassment and emotion. 

"Oh Patrick, why do you think David won't call you his boyfriend? He's never been this happy either and it scares him too" Stevie promised. 

"Are you crying?" Patrick asked noticing how shiny her eyes had gotten. 

"Shut up. There's dust in here. I'm gonna get a broom" she growled stalking to the back as another customer walked in. 

~

"We are officially closed" Patrick declared flipping the sign and locking the door. 

"Thank god. Let's celebrate. I'm popping open some wine" Stevie declared already popping open a bottle. 

"You will pay for that I'm assuming" David said raising an eyebrow at her but passing her three glasses. 

"I helped all day around the shop. I paid enough" Stevie replied smirking as she poured wine in each cups. 

Patrick went to grab the chairs from the office. He turned on his heel and jumped a little surprised to find David was a foot from him. "Hi" he said nervously worried about David's reaction to the intervention Stevie had plotted. 

"It's after hours" David said simply flashing him a bright smile. He pulled Patrick in by his collar swiftly as Patrick's hand found the back of David's head pulling him in just as eagerly. Their lips found each others with ease and Patrick couldn't help a soft moan of contentment passing his lips. The sound made David's lips tug up and he coaxed Patrick's mouth open, deepening the kiss. Patrick's head swam a little as their tongues twisted together. 

"Boys I will finish this bottle" Stevie called loudly. 

"We should go" Patrick murmured staring into David's slightly hooded eyes. 

"She'll finish the wine with or without us" David replied, his voice a little huskier than usual but turned and grabbed one of the wooden desk chairs. 

~

"You know I have to say if we hadn't put these babies out there, there's a strong possibility we wouldn't have sold two of 'em today" Patrick teased as David was approaching his breaking point. A bottle of wine later had given him the courage he needed. 

"And a brush" Stevie added, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she gave him a knowing look and then lifted a glass to David. 

David's face muscles tightened and his chin jutted out. "But at what cost? You know?" David replied closing his eyes in distress. 

"And the mark-up on the plungers is actually very good" Patrick added logically. 

"Hmm" Stevie smirked. David's lips tightened together in a sure sign of incoming explosion. 

"Makes me think we should be taking more products from the back and actually putting them out here" Patrick continued keeping his face straight as David began to nod his head like a bobblehead. 

"Mhmm" David murmured his mouth not opening as his entire face twisted. 

"Okay no, no, no, no ,nope, no, no!, no!, No!" David declared standing up. Patrick swallowed nervously. 

"Fine, I'm terrible at compromise. There, I said it. Like Beyonce, I excel as a solo artist and I was also dressed by my mother well into my teens. okay?" Patrick chuckled at this turning to smirk at Stevie. 

"Let it out, David. Let it out" Stevie called, her words slurring just a little. 

"I'm sorry that I just know what looks correct. And this situation is not correct" David continued waving his hands wildly. Patrick took another sip of his wine as he met David's eyes. 

"Toilet plungers on display at the front of a store is incorrect" David insisted desperately. Patrick nodded a little, actually agreeing a little on that. 

"Breath mints where the lip balm should be. Not correct!" David gestured to the counter. 

"Not correct" Stevie repeated. 

"These mountaineering shoes that my boyfriend is wearing looking like Oprah on a Thanksgiving Day hike, incorrect" David continued. Patrick's eyebrows flew up in surprise and the word rattled around in his chest pinballing inside him. 

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Patrick asked blinking in surprise, sounding breathless. 

David spun back around and Patrick could tell by the look on his face he realized his slip of tongue. "I said the breath mints need to move" he said slowly. 

"I think it was something about your 'boyfriend's' shoes?" Patrick said the word feeling so right on his lips, his insides doing somersaults. 

"Umm...I don't remember saying that" David stammered frowning but Patrick wasn't gonna let him off the hook. 

"Yeah no that's what I heard" Stevie added, her lips twisting slightly ruined her usual deadpan. 

"Well hey my boyfriend doesn't like the shoes I could, I could take the shoes off" Patrick offered untying his shoes with his free hand, so unbelievably happy to get to say the word boyfriend out loud, so unbelievably happy that he was actually dating the man in front of him. 

"I mean or not. I don't remember saying it. So you can do whatever you like" David replied quickly, his lips twisting a little. Stevie got to her feet. 

"I think my work here is done" she declared raising her eyebrows at Patrick as she bent down to steal a plunger. 

"And what work is that exactly?" he called after her. Patrick grinned broadly unable to continue playing it cool. His eyes flitted back to David's which were still wide and wild looking. 

"My boyfriend doesn't like the shoes so I'm gonna take the shoes off" Patrick continued untying his shoes with one hand. 

"Okay before you do that" David walked over and sat on his lap making his heart jump into his throat. 

"I wanna let you know that sock feet in a public place is also incorrect" David carried on as he loped his arms around Patrick's neck sending warm electricity coursing through his upper body. 

"We do what we have to do" he murmured leaning up a little to capture David's lips which were curling in a smile. 

Patrick kissed David softly as their lips molded together their kisses became more passionate. Patrick distantly heard a noise outside and stiffened just the slightest, hating himself for stiffening, for his automatic response to others seeing what he tries to deny. David hissed against his mouth and pulled back. "Do you want to go back to your place?" David asked his dark eyes soft as they met his. 

Patrick winced. "No but maybe we can turn off the lights" he murmured his cheeks flushing, his tone bitter. He cast his eyes downward. 

David ran a hand up his cheek making Patrick's eyes flit up to his. "My boyfriend is not an exhibitionist. It's okay. Let's go back to your place" David teased but his voice was kind making Patrick's face warm under his fingertips. _God I love hearing him say that word._

"Of course can't let my boyfriend starve" Patrick whispered leaning up to kiss him softly once more. 

"So glad my boyfriend knows how to cook" David murmured against his lips. 


	7. Serenades Aren't Subtle

Patrick knew he had to be careful and tread easy but his internal calculator was screaming at him to act. They had a week of almost no customers. He had tried to bring it up yesterday and David had faked a meeting with a client and disappeared for a few hours. Patrick felt like he was starting to see behind the smoke screen David shielded his pain away in. He knew it pained David that his business was starting to fail and anything that pained David pained Patrick two fold. Patrick sat on the counter and watched as David slowly paced the pristinely clean floor looking for a product even slightly askew but since they hadn't had a swarm of customers...in weeks it's pretty easy to straighten everything possible after a customer. David stepped closer leaning just barely against his legs sending tingles of awareness up his legs. 

"Okay I'm just gonna say it. We've been open for three hours now, and not a single customer's walked through that door" Patrick said studying David's face for reaction. Lack of surprise meant he felt the same. 

"Well I mean there was a storm warning for today so..." David said stubbornly. Patrick gazed up at the bright blue skies. 

"Oh how do you explain yesterday?" Patrick asked. 

"Maybe the storm warning was for yesterday" David argued feebly. 

"So then how do you explain today?" Patrick quipped. 

David losing patience whirled on him. "Okay I don't have all the answers. Um, have we checked if the door is unlocked?" he finished hopefully. 

Patrick's heart tugged sympathetically. He squeezed David's shoulder tenderly. "I think that we need to be a little more proactive about this. We can't just wait for people to come in. We have to find better ways to engage with the community. Or hey just like a way. Just one way to engage with the community" he said logically but kindly. 

"Well there's someone that....is going to the cafe" he said watching a woman walk past the shop. 

"Yeah. You know why people are always in the cafe? Because they feel at home there it feels like...comfortable" Patrick continued. 

David shut his eyes and Patrick sighed recognizing the defensive stance. David took a step back crossing his arms tightly. "Okay, are you saying that I don't make people feel at home?" he asked defensively. Patrick studied him warily not sure he could answer that honestly. For himself personally, being near David felt like home, like the most right place in the world. He also knew David was a rare animal that most people around here had a hard time understanding. 

"Okay" David hissed a pained expression on his face. 

"You remember our opening day here?" Patrick asked his voice taking on a huskier tone. 

"Yes it was opening day and there was booze and people are drunks" David insisted. 

"Yes but they still showed up. We need to do something to make this store feel more accessible, a little bit more inclusive" Patrick prompted. David grit his teeth. Patrick waited patiently. 

"Okay. Well I am open to suggestions" David putting his soft hands over Patrick's shoulders. He stared up into David's dark black eyes. 

"What if we hosted an open mic night?" he suggested. 

David cringed. "I am open to suggestions" David repeated shaking his shoulders lightly. Patrick chuckled not expecting any enthusiasm. 

"I actually used to host one in high school. There was a little café around the corner from my house, it had a little stage in the back. Drew a pretty big crowd" Patrick said modestly remembering all the people who would beg him to sing. All the women who used to throw themselves at him. He couldn't believe he actually used to believe he had higher standards and that's why he had always felt embarrassed by all the female attention his singing brought. Staring into David's eyes he feels like hitting himself. His problem back then had nothing to do with his standards and more the gender. 

"So there was a point at which you and your fellow amateur singer-songwriters would gather and perform poetry and songs?" David asked critically. 

"Yeah" Patrick said softly. 

"For one another?" David asked. 

"Mhm that's right" Patrick said. 

"Oh god" David replied horrified. 

"The occasional improv troop would stop by" Patrick teased. 

"I'm um...I'm feeling kind of ill" David chuckled looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

"David you can laugh now but an open mic night can be a surprising amount of fun. Worst case scenario, we get some people in the store" Patrick said optimistically. 

"Okay no worst case scenario I watch improv" David replies disgusted. 

"Is that a yes?" Patrick wheedled. 

David wrapped his arms around his neck. "Will there be booze?" he begged. 

Patrick grinned victoriously. "Of course. Can't have you listen to improv sober can we?" Patrick teased his heart fluttering as he leaned in. David never initiated anything, always letting Patrick make the choice which Patrick appreciated...at first. Their lips met softly before gaining heat. Before they could take it any further, Patrick broke apart smiling widely. 

"We have work to do" Patrick said brightly jumping down and striding into his office. 

"That's all I get for caving?" David called after him indignantly. 

Patrick just laughed in response. 

~

Patrick was lying on his bed flipping through old videos of himself seeing an Open Mic night and god he hated how many songs he had been duped into singing for a girl. Also many songs were about being in love with a female. What's worse is he never meant a single lyric. He could easily choose any old song. He didn't have to serenade David...but he needed to. He needed to show David his drama club side, his singer side, his high school side. He wanted to merge the two Patricks just a little. He came upon a video of a buddy and him singing a goofy song together and a memory crept up on him. His buddy Derek and him had both starting dating girls at the same time. They had become a close knit group, always double dating, always together. Derek came to him one night and said he wanted to tell Sarah he loved her. "Go big or go home" Patrick had advised. His heart had twisted at the time because he had known he wasn't in love with Rachel yet. He listened to Derek talk about Sarah and knew he should feel the same way...but he didn't. 

That night he sat by and watched Derek pour his heart out to Sarah, every word matching the love in his eyes. He felt his eyes well at the clear display of love, sick to his gut at what a phony he was. Because no matter how many serenades he did, it was always clear they were just words. A serenade is supposed to be someone pouring the words out, emotion evident on his face. Back in his high school days, he never thought he would get a chance to stop feeling wrongfooted, hollow, and miserable. Finally he met someone and it felt so right and it made him finally feel full, normal, and happy. He wanted his serenade. Derek's voice came into his mind once more and he smiled. 

_Go big or go home._

_~_

Patrick's heart was beating out of control. He had never once felt nervous about taking the stage but he had never been wearing his heart on his sleeve. He walked around greeting all the people who had attended before making his way to vision in orange like a burning fire. "Hiii" David breathed in greeting. 

"You see? You see what I told you?" he said eagerly grabbing David. "This is all it took to get people out on a work night" he said happily. 

"Yup a lot of people are shopping and drinking. I don't even know if we need to do the open mic part" David said hopefully. 

"Oh we need the open mic part" Patrick told him. _I need it._ He clapped David on the shoulder deciding there was no time like the present to offer his heart to David on a silver tray.

He ran up on the makeshift stage and grabbed the mike. "Hey I think we're going to uh get things started here. How's everybody doing?" he called to the cheering crowd. 

"Awesome. Thanks so much for coming to...what I hope will be the first of many open mike nights here at Rose Apothecary" he noticed David grimace.

"David and I are so excited you could all come. I see everybody's loaded up on drink tickets" he observed looking down at Ronnie who held many tickets. Some people in the audience laughed.

"I guess I'm going to get the party started right after I tune up this little baby" he laughed feeling like throwing up. He nervously fiddled with the settings on his guitar glancing around at all the people, the faces he saw everyday. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone in my life" he said tentatively. He strummed his guitar, same guitar he's had since high school. _No I'm not that same boy._

"David Rose" he called making David stiffen. "There he is right there. Can't miss him" he said softly. David gave an awkward little wave. Swallowing sharply he began to strum. 

_I call you when I need you my hearts on fire._ Surprised dark eyes meet his across the crowded room. David blinks as if not comprehending.

_You come to me wild and wired._ The crowd stills and he can tell they are hooked.

_You come to me. And give me everything I need._ He glances up again meaning every word. David's lips are scrunched like he's hiding a smile.

_Give me a lifetime of promises. And a word of dreams._ God the dreams he has for himself and this man.

_Speak the language of love like you know what it means._ He inhaled noticing David wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. Was he still embarrassed?

_And it can't be wrong. Take my heart and make it strong babe._ Please don't let it be wrong. 

_Cause you're simply the best. Better than all the rest._ He felt the words sturdy on his lips and he met David's eyes which were glassy and his mouth was a firm line. 

_Better than anyone. Anyone I've ever met. And I'm stuck on your heart._ God I'm in love with this man. 

_I hang on every word you say. Tear us apart. Baby I'd rather be dead._ He glanced back over hoping David got the message loud and clear. 

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day._ He thought of waking up next to David and his mouth crooked in a grin.

_In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away._ Dark brown eyes met his before flitting away.

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms. I can be in no better place._ He caught it, the smallest of smiles before David crossed his arms again.

_You're simply the best. Better than all the rest._ He saw David biting his bottom lip and his lips twitched with a smile. 

_Better than anyone. Anyone I’ve ever met._ Better than any lover, any girlfriend, any person Patrick has ever known. 

_Oh, you're the best"_ he finished softly. David was grinning reluctantly and he waited hesitantly. David's hands came together and he grinned broadly. 

"Thanks everyone" he said putting down his guitar. 

~

David had slipped away to the bathroom while Patrick welcomed the next performer. Patrick wanted to slip away too but he knew one of the store owners needed to be present.

While the next guy crooned an offkey pop song, Patrick wondered if his song was too much too fast.

David appeared after the next song and immediately headed behind the counter as if needing distance between them.

The night trickled on and everyone got steadily drunker but Patrick and David avoided each other like the plague.

Patrick put a smiling face on for the customers and chatted amicably.

Mrs. Rose gave him a hearty congratulations.

They ran out of wine and David wouldn't look at him.

The last performer came on and Patrick tried to sidle up to David but he mumbled an excuse about restocking.

Patrick began unplugging amps and nobody would leave finishing up the last bottle of whiskey. 

He and David cleaned up the cups and plates littering the store as the last handful of people chatted. 

Patrick waved goodbye to Jocelyn and Roland and shut the door behind them clicking the lock shut. He looked up and took in an empty store. 

"David" he called in surprise. He wondered back to his office and found David examining the picture on his desk. He blushed a little unsure how David felt about the photo he used of him and David. 

"Look about the song...if you didn't like it..." Patrick said his heart crumbling. 

David whirled on him. "Why that song?" David asked intensely his dark eyes glittering. 

"I" Patrick mouth started to dismiss it but he clenched his toes. "In high school girls always wanted me to sing them shmaltzy love songs but I never meant a word. I wanted a song I could mean" Patrick said simply breathing hard. 

David stepped closer. "So you meant it?" he asked his voice sounding strangled. 

"I meant every word" Patrick promised. David stepped forward and crushed their lips together. Patrick was stunned. The last kiss David had initiated had been their first. Patrick responded falling helpless to the onslaught of David's mouth. David kissed him so passionately and severely Patrick felt dizzy. As David wrapped Patrick in his arms, he pulled back for half a second. Half a second so Patrick could register the tear on the very corner of his eye and the emotion in his eyes. Then he leaned down and captured Patrick's mouth once more. Patrick realized this was David's way of serenading him, his way of showing how he really feels...and it wasn't subtle. 


	8. Who Will I Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually very difficult to write. It's very angsty. Please let me know what you think.

Patrick couldn't remember a time he had ever been this happy. Being with David felt like the final piece in the world's longest puzzle. Everything about them just clicked. They were total opposites, argued about each other but he loved him like crazy. He no longer felt broken or wrong and all he wanted was to live forever in this tiny bubble of a life he had somehow been given but his past was determined to break through his new life. David hadn't yet arrived at work when he heard the bell tinkle on the shop door. Assuming it was David he emerged with a broad grin and felt it slip right off his face when the man at the front door was not his boyfriend but his childhood best friend Derek. Derek and him had drifted apart as Derek had gone on to marry his girl right after college and a year later popped out a little girl. The path Patrick had been expected to follow. Derek suggested hanging out a few times but Patrick had made up excuses and life took them both on their own paths. Patrick had broken out of his hometown with their expectations of the life he should live and found his home here. Now he almost felt violated to have someone from his hometown here...in his place...which his boyfriend owns...shit. 

"Derek? What...what are you doing here?" Patrick asked trying not to panic. 

"Visiting you, you idiot. Your parents told us all about the store you are running and well Sarah and I were going on a road trip so I thought we would check out your shop along the way. She's in the car nursing" Derek replied easily but studied him warily. Patrick shook himself and slapped a smile on his face. He strode forward and gave Derek a quick hug. 

"I haven't seen you in ages. How's Sarah and your new baby girl?" Patrick asked trying to remember her name. 

"Yeah here's Ella. She's got me wrapped around her finger already I'm telling you man" Derek chuckled slipping out his phone and swiping through a zillion photos of a tiny wriggling baby girl. Patrick laughed and smiled where he was supposed to while his insides coated with a thick oil. 

"So what about you?" Derek finally asked after an endless barrage of photos. 

"What about me?" Patrick asked evasively pulling out some crackers and cheese and a bottle of wine while avoiding Derek's gaze. 

"Come on man. Are you really going to just live in this tiny town? What get with some townie? What about Rachel?" Derek asked pointedly. Patrick kept his face impassive. 

"Rachel and I have been on and off since high school" he reminded him focusing on popping the wine cork. 

"Yes but you always get back together. You were engaged I don't know why you guys called it quits. I saw Rachel recently and she misses you" Derek said wheedling. 

"Look I've got way too much going on to be getting back together with Rachel. I've got this shop, which I really love" Patrick admitted. 

"Really? It seems like a hipster paradise not Mr. Straight-laced Conservative Financials" Derek retorted with a derisive snort into his wine cup. 

"Yes not to brag but my business sense is in constant demand here to reel in David's grandiose ideas" Patrick replied biting angrily into a cracker. 

"David sounds like a fairy" Derek snorted again. Patrick's blood ran cold. Cold sweat ran down his back and every instinct in him wanted to defend David and tear this guy to shreds...but how often did he make the same jokes...how many times did he taunt the other guys in the theater club. 

"Look Derek, David is my business partner. His ideas are often larger than life itself but he's a good guy and a great business partner" he said trying to make his voice sound as casual as possible. 

"I'm sorry man. That was uncalled for. I just haven't seen you in so long but I don't have any room to judge your life. I just....I still see your parents and Rachel and I just want you to have what I have" Derek said apologetically, his eyes pleading. 

_I will never have what you have. I'm not going to marry my high school sweetheart and live in the same town I grew up in. I will never have a loving wife....but someday it's possible I might have a husband._ Patrick shook his head taking a swift sip of wine. "No I'm sorry. I have been avoiding visiting home because I know not everyone understands my choices lately, but they are my choices. And I'm happy alright?" Patrick insisted. 

Derek sighed heavily and tossed back the rest of his wine. "I'm glad you are happily working but you deserve love too. Call Rachel" Derek tossed back striding forward to give him a quick hug. 

Patrick hugged him back with a heavy heart. "Enjoy your trip man. Don't worry about me" Patrick said with a half hearted smile. 

Derek reached the door and then tossed a few bills on the table. "Come on keep your money" Patrick called. 

"Gotta help the local guy" Derek called back over his shoulder with a laugh. The bell twinkled and Patrick sighed with relief he turned and caught sight of himself in the mirror against the wall. 

Fake smile, pain in his eyes, miserable. He looked exactly like he did in photos of high school. Maybe he hasn't changed much since then after all. 

~

**Hey Pat. Derek just texted me saying he finally saw you. He was saying we should all get together again.**

Patrick's skin crawled and he stood and gazed out the window at the rainy field behind their store. His friends would never understand. His parents would never understand. Was this going to be his life? Doomed to always have his happiness snatched away? It's not Rachel's fault. She was always an great girlfriend and better friend. Maybe he should forget about this life he's living and be the person everyone wants him to be. 

He gazed mournfully down at his phone. Despite himself his fingers moved. _**Haha yeah it was fun seeing him again. It's been too long.**_

**Maybe we should all go fishing at Briar's Lake like old times.**

Patrick thought of all of the fishing trip him and Derek and then later on the four of them had gone on. He had so much fun with his friends there, but there was always _always_ the constant pressure to act like Rachel's boyfriend; to flirt and touch and kiss and be...someone else. 

_**Hopefully we've moved past the crap beer Old Man Smithers would sell us.**_ He joked back. He could play the part. He always could. He could go back to being that guy. It would be easy. 

A hand touched his shoulder and for the first time Patrick slid away from David's touch. He slid his phone in his back pocket and felt horribly vulnerable as he glanced over to where David stood frozen. "I...I just...I need a minute okay David" he yelled instantly hating himself. David's eyes pinched reflexively but he studied him warily and nodded. 

He leaned back against the window hitting his head on the pane as his phone buzzed again. 

~

**I am at open mike night. You are so much better than Lily Trevor's obnoxious little sister.**

_**Well Lily Trevor was obnoxious herself.** _

**She's a teacher now can you believe it?**

_**Who would hire her?** _

**Stephen Davis Elementary apparently**

**_Fools_ **

**~**

_**Did you mean to call me earlier?** _

**Oh butt dial. Whoops I can never work this phone of mine. How's your day going?**

_**I have to meet with a new client about goat cheese.** _

**Wow you are meeting with clients? You must have pretty interesting clients at that shop of yours.**

_**Definitely.** _

~

**Hey I have some free time next week. Maybe I should come visit you? You can show me around town and we can make a whole weekend of it?**

**~**

**Pat did you get my text about visiting?**

_**I'm sorry Rach but I'm really busy. Now might not be a good time.** _

**Come on Pat. You can't take a weekend off for an old friend.**

_**I'm sorry Rach. The business is new and takes a lot of my time.** _

**~**

Patrick was trying his hardest to focus on the business and being happy in his relationship with David but he felt like his past was constantly knocking on his door. Here he was heading to a Rose's barbecue celebrating his relationship of four months and his pocket was heavy with unanswered texts from Rachel. He shoved his phone deeper in his jeans pockets and decided to focus all his energy on the barbecue at hand, focus on letting himself be happy. With that he felt a weight off his shoulders. Time slipped by easily as he let himself enjoy spending time with the Roses and the small smiles David kept shooting his way. 

He sat down across the table from David and looked across the table lovingly at his boyfriend. This is who he wants to be. The man who gets to wake up and love this man every damn day. 

"Well anyone with a glass please raise them. To relationships old and new" Mr. Rose said and Patrick met David's eyes across the table. His heart warmed in his chest and he felt so blissfully happy. Which is why it all immediately went to hell. 

"Thanks for waiting" Alexis called walking over hand in hand with no one else but Rachel. Rachel, his ex-fiancé, the women he was still expected to marry someday. His blood chilled and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

"Patrick?" Rachel's voice called across the chasm in front of him. 

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked his stomach grinding in a thick ball. 

"What are you doing here? I've been texting you for two days!" she demanded shrilly. 

"Wait Patrick is your fiancé?" Alexis asked. 

Patrick felt his heart unplug from his chest. "I'm sorry you have a fiancé?" David asked his face a mask of hurt. 

The lining of his gut ripped off their walls. "No I...I don't....I mean I don't now" he tried to say but David was still looking at him like he had never seen him before. 

"But yes at some point we were" he glanced up at Rachel who was looking very lost. 

"Patrick what's going on here?" she asked. 

"Okay? I think I might I need a second" David said standing from the table. His face had pinched together. Patrick knew this was his way of blocking the pain out and he hated every fiber of his being for causing it. He exhaled trying to get oxygen again. 

"David?" he called but David was walking away. 

Patrick rushed after him. "I'm gonna talk to you in a minute, we've got a lot to talk about" he called miserably over his shoulder to Rachel.

"David I need to explain a couple of things" he began closing the door behind him. 

"Um what would be the main one do you think?" he retorted back snippily. 

"Rachel and I were engaged but I called it off before I moved here" Patrick said slowly trying to get him to understand. 

David's face pinched together even more if that's possible. "Okay you know what you don't need to explain yourself" David said and Patrick could almost hear him putting distance between them 

"I ..I think that I do" he said pleadingly. 

"No I know you do that's just what I'm supposed to be saying in the moment so please continue" David said dramatically pacing a little. 

Patrick sat down on the edge of his bed as it became hard to breathe. Patrick tried to order his thoughts, tried to think of words to explain. "Okay we um got together in high school and we've been off an on ever since" he said slowly. He looked to see David looking like he's going to burst. 

"I don't know....we've just always fell back into it. Anyways she's been reaching out and expecting us to get back together for the past few months" Patrick said thinking over all the guilt laden unanswered texts and worse the conversations he tried to have that he convinced himself were innocent. 

"Woah! Past few months?" David repeated and Patrick blanched. 

"And you didn't think to tell me about this? You stood in front of me and told me to trust people" David reminded him angrily. 

A lump formed in his throat. "I know" he managed. 

"When I was perfectly fine not trusting people. Not trusting people is what I'm used to" David said. Patrick heard his unsaid words. _But I trusted you and you broke my trust._ The knowledge made his heart bleed. 

"It is my comfort zone. But next thing I know there is a giant cookie on my doorstep and you are telling me that I have nothing to worry about" David said pointedly. 

"I didn't want it to affect what we have. Okay?" he said his voice ragged. He stood up needing David to hear him, he needed to know. 

"And I mean it when I tell you, you have nothing to worry about" he promised standing in front of David who glared at him, his eyes watery. 

"Cause no matter how hard I tried with her, it never felt right. And up until recently, I didn't understand why. David I spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like and then I met you. And everything changed" his voice caught slightly. David's face was emotionless and closed off, Patrick who thought he knew David, couldn't read him at all. 

"You make me feel right David" he declared. 

David rolled his eyes up and for a fraction of a second Patrick thought he was rolling his eyes at his speech. "That is quite possibly one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard anyone say um outside of the Downton Christmas Special" David said breathlessly meeting Patrick's eyes. Patrick inhaled able to breathe for a minute. 

"It's the truth" he promised quietly. 

"I know" David inhaled sharply tipping his head back. 

"It's just that my truth is that I am....damaged goods and this has really messed things up for me. And I think I need some time with it" David said emphatically and Patrick wanted him to understand, wanted him to see how he saw him. But he also saw that maybe he couldn't right now. He felt his wonderful, exciting relationship burn before his eyes and his head filled with a stockade of emotion as he saw the damage he had done lay in the pain behind David's eyes. 

"Okay all right" he exhaled walking to the door. 

"Actually um" David called and Patrick looked back hopefully. 

"I haven't had dinner yet so um...." David said grimacing. Patrick would have laughed if he didn't have a small buffalo pressing on his chest crushing all his organs at the moment. 

"I'll grab you a slider" he offered his hand on the doorknob

"More than one and some potato salad and I think there were some other sides on the table but I couldn't see so maybe just a smattering of everything" David continued. 

"Okay" he said. 

"Okay" he managed opening the door, the sunlight warming the tears falling onto his cheeks. He pulled the door behind him and leaned against it as he swiped at his eyes. He had never cried over one of his many breakups with Rachel or any other girl. Yet now he felt like a leaky faucet as the tears just kept coming. He put his hands over his face and rubbed at his eyes until they felt raw. Finally he took a steadying breath, wiped his face once more, and headed off to face the music. 

The group was subdued as he rounded the bend and all talking immediately ceased when he walked up. "Rachel we should talk. Alexis can you make a plate for David? He wants a little bit of everything" Patrick said his voice sounding ragged and definitely not his own. Stevie's eyes filled with sympathy as she must have seen what was written plainly on his face. 

"Of course I know how David eats when he's.....well David likes to eat" Alexis said awkwardly. Patrick gestured for Rachel and she murmured apologies. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose thanks for the barbecue" he managed. They both nodded uneasily. 

Patrick walked with Rachel in tow to his car. He had no idea where to begin but he felt the sun warm his back and he spun around suddenly making Rachel jump. "Would you like to go for a hike?" he asked. 

~

"I guess I always knew" Rachel sighed looking out over the cliff. 

"Oh come on I didn't even know" Patrick smirked halfheartedly.

"In high school I thought you had eyes for someone else because all the girls wanted you. In college I thought you were just too focused. But I think we were both running out of excuses" she smiled sadly at him. 

"I'm really sorry Rachel. I've messed up everything" he buried his head in his hands. 

"Wow" she chuckled. 

"What?" he asked picking up his head. 

"You are in love with him. I waited for so long for you to look at me that way or for you to be this heartbroken when we broke up. But you were always fine" Rachel recalled frowning. 

"I just...I wanted to be the guy you needed me to be. The guy who was in love with you. I wanted to marry you but there was always something..." he dropped off. 

"Missing. I felt it too. But I think I was so in love with this idea of my perfect guy, my best friend, high school sweetheart. I think it's about time I moved on and looked for someone real" she mused. 

"You really do deserve the best Rach" he said laying an arm around her shoulder. 

She lay her head on his shoulder. "I know. And you deserve to be happy Patrick. Be yourself, not some guy you think you should be. Everyone will be okay" she promised. 

A tear rolled down his cheek splashing onto the dirt between them. Rachel grabbed a stick and traced a PB through the spot the tear fell. "Here lies Patrick Brewer straight, perfect, miserable boyfriend" Rachel declared in an announcer voice. 

"Here I will become Patrick, store owner..."he screwed up his face "Gay. In love with David Rose. Happy being me" he finished breathing in the cool night air filling it.

He left the air fill in the broken parts inside him, let himself leave his past self behind in the dirt and stand tall. He let the air transform him into someone who can be totally worthy of David Rose and someone who can love him wholly. He finally let himself feel free. Free to be who he's really been all along. 


	9. Making Amends A Text Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily texts. If you are confused Patrick's messages are on the right. Takes place after 4x7-4x8. Let me know what you think.

Friday 10 AM

_**Can we please talk?** _

**What is there to say?**

_**David, I told Rachel. I told her I'm gay. We aren't together.** _

**Were you flirting with her this whole time?**

_**God David no. Not at all. But I guess I was sort of leading her on.** _

_**I just...my life would be easier if I married her I won't lie to you.** _

_**It's what everyone expects me to do.** _

_**My parents, friends, family, neighbors they all expect me to marry Rachel, pop out a kid or two.** _

_**Become a banker or something.** _

**And?**

_**And I couldn't give it up. But I'm tired of feeling broken.** _

_**Tired of filling incomplete and wrong.**_

_**I'm gay.** _

_**I can't deny it anymore. And I won't deny it anymore David I swear to you.**_

_**From the second I met you it all just clicked. And yes it scared the hell out of me.**_

_**You scare the hell out of me because you make me so damn happy David and I didn't know I was capable of feeling this much.** _

_**David please talk to me.** _

**Patrick...ugh. Fine you know what. You haven't been easy for me to accept either.**

**You want to know my usual.**

**People use me and dump me. They used me for my money, my connections, my wild sister.**

**Most of my dates were extravagant and wild. But you. You just want to be with me.**

**You just like me for me and no I can't wrap my head around it because for as long as I can remember...**

**I had therapists who quit on me because I was too much to handle.**

**You don't want me for money, or connections, and you never even tried to date my sister.**

**Maybe this is just a little too much for me.**

_**Remember what you told me after our first date? This is new for both of us. But I'm not giving up on us.** _

**I just need some time.**

Friday 11 AM

**_David I will cover the shop today so you don't have to worry about coming in._ **

**Thanks.**

Friday 3 PM

**Mrs. Gallagher texted she has new product for us.**

_**I will pick up the products. Hopefully they make it safely in the death mobile right?** _

Friday 9 PM

**The ice cream was delicious. Thank you.**

_**We ate it on our second date.**_

**I remember.**

Saturday 9:30 AM

_**The goat cheese was just delivered by Tommy Bell.** _

**Sweaters should be dropped off today.**

_**How will I know how to order the sweaters to match your asthetic?** _

_**Come on David I miss you** _

Sunday 11 AM

**I'm going out of town for a day or two. Can you cover the shop?**

_**Sure. What's the occasion?** _

**Stevie is dragging me to a spa for the weekend.**

_**I hope you have fun David** _

**Well it's a spa Stevie can afford so I'm not holding my breath. But thanks.**

**For covering the shop.**

_**Of course. Say hi to Stevie for me. Have a good weekend.** _

**You too. Don't forget we need to order more of the peppermint lotion.**

_**Yeah I did the inventory. I've got it handled. Don't worry.** _

**OK.**

Sunday 8 PM

**Thanks for the wine.**

_**Glad you got it. How was the spa?** _

**Apparently Stevie and Jake go to resorts and tell them they are engaged so they get free stuff. And Stevie took me in his place.**

_**Oh boy how bad?** _

**We are in a lovers suite and sat through dinner as an engaged couple. Use your imagination.**

_**In my imagination we are all eating together.** _

**That would be the one way to make the night even more awkward.**

_**Come on David.** _

Monday 9 AM

**I'll work Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays.**

_**So now we can't even work in the same store? Please David don't do this.** _

**Do those days work for you?**

_**Fine.**_

Tuesday 2 PM

**Can you come back to the shop? The cash register is doing that thing I hate.**

_**That thing is when it needs new receipt paper. I showed you how to replace it.** _

**It's highly possible I wasn't listening. Can you just come over?**

_**Be there in fifteen. I'll bring your favorite donuts.** _

**Well it's not necessary but I have been at the shop alone so.**

_**That's what you wanted. Remember?** _

**I'm not ready to get back together.**

**But maybe we can go back to working together.**

**The store was really busy today.**

_**Really? I'll run the numbers then. I was going to wait a few days but if it was that busy.** _

**That's not necessary. It wasn't that busy. It was just busy.**

_**I'll see you soon David.**_

Wednesday 12 PM

**Where did you find this sweater?**

_**Stevie got it to you. Great. I bought it off Ms. Riley's daughter.** _

**So this is handmade wool?**

_**Yes. It was soft and dark and reminded me of you.** _

_**David I'm sorry.** _

_**Can't we move past this yet?** _

**I love the sweater. Thank you. Somehow it smells like you.**

_**I had left it in my car all day.** _

_**My pillow smells like you. But it's starting to fade.** _

**Mine too.**

_**There's a solution to that.** _

Wednesday 3 PM

**Patrick can I ask you something?**

_**Anything.** _

**Why do you want to get back together?**

_**How can you ask me that?** _

_**David I want us to be together because everything is better when we are together.** _

_**I care about you so much.** _

_**I'** _ _**m missing you like crazy. I hate how much pain you faced in your past but David I'm not those people.** _

_**I genuinely care about you. With all my heart.** _

_**You believe that don't you?** _

**You are the best person I have ever dated. I know that.**

_**It's a start I guess.** _

Thursday 5 PM

**_I made your favorite chicken alfredo dish. I can drop it by the motel._ **

**That sounds lovely. I'm starving.**

**I've missed your cooking.**

_**Have you missed me?** _

**Patrick...I have missed you. You are the only person I think who has ever wanted to cook for me.**

**Or probably who even knew how to cook.**

**I still don't get why you want to cook for me.**

**_You really don't do you?_ **

**_You still don't understand_ **

**Understand what?**

_**How I feel about you. You will though.** _

_**With time.** _

_**I promise you.**_


	10. Making Up is a Two Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 x 9

Patrick had barely slept all night. He knew David was coming into work and he couldn't stop replaying all their conversations and all the presents he had been agonizing over all week. He realized how selfish he had been trying to plead and beg David to take him back when David clearly wasn't ready to trust him yet. he walked around the empty store taking inventory and just trying his hardest to keep his mind busy while his heart ached from David's absence. The gentle tinkle of the store bell made his heart jump into his throat. He turned to see David in the doorway looking casual and utterly David in a black leather sweater. Patrick's hands itched to run his hands along David's always cool skin. 

"Hi" David said with a smile putting his bag down in the entryway. He took a deep steadying breath and Patrick worried that this was it. He had dressed up to split up their relationship permanently. No he would give David more space, anything . Whatever he needed. 

"Hi" Patrick replied swallowing dryly. 

"Soo after some time alone I just wanted to come here and tell you that I" David began. Patrick's eyes stung slightly. He wasn't ready for a break up speech. 

"David I need to apologize to you" Patrick interjected. He sighed heavily. 

"I was going to sleep last night and I realized I have not been respectful of your space. All of the texts, and the gifts. Uh, I was upset and it was reactionary, and I thought I was doing the right thing but really all I was doing was smothering you when you had asked for the space, and that's not right." Patrick finished hating himself for not giving David what he wanted, needed. 

"Okay well smothering's a bit intense" David replied quickly. 

"It was self-serving and it was desperate and and I'm embarrassed" Patrick admitted his ears reddening a little. 

"Okay there's no need to feel embarrassed" David replied soothingly. 

"Well I am. I've just been trying to deal with everything here at the store, and I think you're right. It's probably better we just focus on the business and try not to push anything" Patrick said his heart squeezing but knowing in his heart he would do anything for the man in front of him.

"I'm not sure I said that" David frowned. 

"You didn't have to. In fact by saying nothing at all. You actually spoke volumes" Patrick said softly. 

David looked puzzled and wrongfooted. "Okay, s-so you would like to focus on the store, then?" David's black eyes glittered as they met his. God Patrick had missed seeing him over the past week. 

"I think that's probably a good idea" he said practically. David grimaced slightly.

"But hey it's good to have you back" Patrick said. Then, because honestly he couldn't hold back anymore, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around David in a quick embrace, getting one last feel of David's arms around him and inhaling his scent one last time. David patted him awkwardly clearly not ready for physical contact yet. Patrick stepped back shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent him from reaching out again. 

Patrick turned away and continued his restocking. He heard David walk into the back room and he hung his head as a tear dropped onto the wood floor. With his foot he quickly swiped the tear until the evidence was gone. 

~

"So we got in the new lotions from that merchant in Elmdale" Patrick said into the quiet room. 

"It's an blackberry infused night cream" David said in his uncomfortable voice. 

"Perfect I will put that on the labels. Want to help me unload the boxes?" Patrick said cheerfully trying to be as professional as possible. He glanced up to see David watching him with narrow hooded eyes. 

"I'll get those new labels and we can get to work" Patrick continued in the same manner walking into his office. Maybe this was for the best. David may have been the first person he ever truly loved but working is something Patrick could do. He may hate it and be miserable but he could be professional. 

He walked back in with the labels and was glad to see David had gotten the boxes of night cream. "I'll label and you unbox. My handwriting is neater anyways" Patrick smiled falsely. David frowned but his eye twitched slightly. 

_God this sucks_

~

Patrick and David touched hands again for the third time in fifteen minutes. They both groaned softly in frustration. _Professionals yeah right._ Patrick grit his teeth and sighed. "You know what, I'm probably good to finish this up if you wanna go for lunch" Patrick said slowly. 

He noticed David hadn't moved. Normally lunch was the only reason David walked fast. "What?" he asked. 

"I don't know, you tell me" David said angrily. 

"I just did. i'm happy to finish doing the creams. I...I don't think it's a two-person job" Patrick said simply. 

"Okay so you're just gonna stay here and not have lunch then, or are we going in shifts?" David demanded. 

_Pretty sure I don't have an appetite right now._ "I don't know David, I'm just trying to be professional here okay?" Patrick said fighting irritation. 

"I think this is gonna take a minute to get used to" Patrick admitted avoiding his gaze. 

"I don't want to get used to this!" David blurted out making Patrick's heart race and relief eased in the tension in his shoulders. 

"I don't want to pretend like we're coworkers" David insisted. 

"We are co-workers" he reminded him pointedly. 

"Okay, I just liked it better when we were more than that" David said sadly. 

Patrick's heart cracked. "David, I'm just trying to go off of what you wanted" Patrick said annoyed. 

"You wouldn't let me finish telling you what I wanted! I was ready to get back together days ago" David hollered. 

Patrick's insides turned to lead and also started to beat rapidly with excitement. A very uncomfortable sensation. "What?" he gasped. 

"Yesss" David said awkwardly. 

"Then why didn't we?" Patrick demanded. 

"I've never been in this situation before. Where someone's been so nice...to me. And generous" David admitted slowly. 

"I'm sorry were you holding back on talking to me because you were getting gifts?" Patrick repeated furiously. 

"I was very upset and confused. So upset that I barely finished the chocolates" David said tentatively. 

Despite himself, a laugh was bubbling in his chest. "David this wasn't meant to be some Advent calendar of apologies, it was an olive branch to get you to talk to me" he reminded me. 

"I guess I didn't know how many olive branches you were planning on extending" David replied grinning. 

"Ideally one" Patrick said his cheeks hurting from trying not to smile. 

"Okay well now I know" David said simply. 

"Yeah, and now I know that while I was torturing myself, you were sitting at home just opening gifts. I see you like the bracelet" Patrick noted touching the silver bracelet he had bought decorating David's slim wrist. 

"I love the bracelet thank you" David replied swiftly playing with it. 

"Does this mean...we...are...back?" David asked flashing his pearly smile. David ran his fingers up Patrick's arms sending shivers down his spine until they rested at his shoulders. 

"You know what, I feel like now maybe I deserve an olive branch or two?" Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Okay I understand that. What if ....I gave you back some of the olive branches that you gave to me?" David offered. 

Patrick wiped at his face to hide the grin threatening to spill over. "I lied about the chocolates I ate them all. But I'm sure there are some flowers that are still alive" he continued. 

"You know what I'm gonna do?" he said cupping David's face in his hands. His face heated below his fingers and his dark eyes roved Patrick's face. "Mhmmmm" he smirked around his fingers. 

"I'm gonna go to lunch, and you're gonna sit here, and think about what you've done. Okay?" Patrick sighed. 

"Um while you're at lunch, can you get me some lunch?" David called. 

"Unbelieveable" Patrick muttered. 

~

"I don't know why I bothered but I got you a grilled cheese" Patrick growled tossing David a bag.

David grinned furtively. "What do I owe you?" David asked slyly. 

"Seven dollars" Patrick said straight-faced.

David stepped closer. "Maybe I can make it up to you some other way" David said suggestively running a hand up his arm. Patrick stepped away forcing his face neutral. 

"Nope seven bucks" he held up a hand. David sighed ruefully and slapped a few bills into his palm. 

Patrick smirked and walked around him to head to his office. "Oh come on Patrick" David called. 

"You lied to me. I'm not sure I can trust you now" he teased the grin slipping across his face. David rolled his eyes but a grin slipped across his face too. 

~

Patrick locked the front door and felt David behind him. "Okay David well I'm gonna go to dinner and if you wanted to join me, and pay for it, that could be a start" Patrick told him. 

"Yeah maybe I could do that. Uh, I just think I have something to do first, so" David pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"Consider this my olive branch" he stated simply. 

He walked to the back of the store and pressed play on his speaker. A very familiar song filled the store. David turned back to him and began to move his body and Patrick stared in shock. He realized he's never seen David dance. _I call you when I need you my heart's on fire._ He bent slightly wriggling the whole time making everything inside him catch fire. 

_You come to me, come to me. Wild and wired_ He came teasingly close so their noses touched before he danced away. Patrick grinned broadly and noticed he could hear David's slightly husky singing voice. _Oh you come to me_ He danced around him making Patrick's head spin. 

_Give me everything I need._ David ran a hand along his shoulder. Give _me a lifetime of promises. And a world of dreams._ Patrick thought David had never looked freer than right now...or more handsome. He watched as David wriggled and put his entire heart into the song. _You speak the language of love like you know it means._ It's official. He was madly in love with David Rose. He's not sure he would ever stop. 

_Mm and it can't be wrong. Take my heart and make it strong baby._

"You know people can see you right?" he teased. 

_You're simply the best._ David held his gaze daringly and Patrick could see this was his way of showing he didn't mind. David, who had been rejected so often, was putting himself out there openly for anyone to mock him to win Patrick back. _Better than all the rest._ Patrick's eyes prickled. _Better than anyone. Anyone I ever met. Ooh I'm stuck on your heart._ David belted out the lyrics into the room sending warm blood coursing through his system. 

He gripped Patrick's shoulder beneath his soft, sturdy hands. _I hang on every word you say._

 _Oh tear us apart no no no._ Patrick laughed looking up at the man he was going to marry someday. Because if he was being honest with himself, this is the only person he ever wanted to wake up next to. He needed David like he needed oxygen. 

_Baby I would rather be dead._ This is the last time we will be torn apart Patrick thought. 

_Each time you leave me I start losing control._ David's face screwed up suddenly like he was reliving the past week. 

_You're walking away with my heart and my soul._ David sung loudly dancing dramatically and Patrick laughed bobbing along as he sung. 

_I can feel you even when I'm alone. Oh baby don't let go_ David slid on his knees gripping Patrick's knees. As always Patrick felt the blood rush through him when David touched him. They were back. Patrick pumped his fists grinning victoriously. 

Patrick pulled David to his feet and David immediately slid onto his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. "David I" is all Patrick managed before David had captured his mouth. Their mouths moved in unison against one another matches striking a lit fire in them. David pulled away first. 

"We can't break up again. I can't handle this" David admitted resting his head against Patrick's and staring up at him through hooded eyes. 

"We will not be breaking up again. I can't afford it" Patrick teased grinning like mad. 

"Let's go back to your place" David murmured. Patrick considered this and he stood up dislodging David. He walked to his office interlacing his fingers with David as he went. 

"Can't the paperwork wait until tomorrow" David groaned pulling their laced fingers around Patrick's middle and placing hot kisses along his neck. Patrick moaned softly but stepped away. 

"Just wait one minute and close your eyes" Patrick said shakily. David sighed but shut his eyes. 

Patrick grabbed what he needed to as fast he could and sat down his heart hammering fast. "Patrick?" he heard David call from the office. 

"In here" he called uncorking the champagne. 

David remerged looking baffled to find Patrick sprawled on a blanket on the shop floor with a glass of champagne in his hand. "What are you doing? he laughed. 

"Hopefully I'm about to sex with my boyfriend" Patrick said taking a steadying sip of champagne. 

David grinned crookedly. "But you said no fooling around in the shop. Someone could see us" David said taking the champagne but not joining him yet. 

"The shop is closed so no one will walk in. I'm gay. Anyone who has a problem with this it's their problem not mine" Patrick said confidently. 

David smiled softly, his eyes meeting his. "First things first" he muttered. David walked away and suddenly the shop was pitched into darkness. Then David appeared bathed in candle light as he carried over two candles and set them on the floor. 

David sat down next to him and went to lean into kiss him but Patrick pulled away. "David are you sure...you are ready for us to be serious again? I know it isn't easy for you to trust people and I want to" Patrick began trying to order his thoughts but David ripped him sweater off rendering him speechless. 

David gently pushed Patrick onto his back and then laid down on top of him. "Patrick this is scary. But it's also the best thing I've ever had. Didn't you hear the song?" he said softly and Patrick chuckled in response. David lay a hand on his cheek. "I missed you so much" he murmured almost shyly before leaning down to join their mouths together sealing their fates together. 


	11. Nobody Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 4 x 10 and 4x11 but mostly 4x10. Super fluffy. Let me know what you think

Patrick woke up to David's Mariah Carey ringtone. He blinked awake and found David lying on his chest snoring lightly. _God happiness like this could power a major city_ Patrick thought incredulously his body still tired from making up with David until the early hours of the morning. Patrick leaned over slightly laying small kisses tracing the lines of David's face. David made a soft moaning sound tipping his head back slightly for Patrick to kiss him fully, which he happily obliged. He kissed David fully showing him just how much he missed him. When they finally came up for air, David grinned at him sleepily. 

"I could enjoy waking up like this" David murmured sleepily. Patrick's heart rose. He stared down into David's eyes which were always a little bit lighter colored in the morning. 

"Get used to it. This is how I'm waking up from now on" Patrick said riskily, knowing David would back off. 

"Only thing that would make it better would be if Ray wasn't in the same vicinity" David sighed. 

"He made us dinner last night" Patrick reminded him. 

David smirked broadly. "Good thing too. You were having trouble standing" he grinned wickedly. 

Patrick leaned down kissing him softly once more murmuring "worth it". 

David leaned up casually running a hand through Patrick's morning hair. David met Patrick's eyes, his eyes soft. 

"David I don't want you to doubt us or me ever again. You are the only person who has ever made me feel happy. I just want you to know that I..mphm" Patrick's speech was cut off by David's searing sudden kiss. 

"You should know I have only ever used the l word three times, twice for my parents and once at a Mariah Carey concert. I hope you care about me enough to not put me in an awkward position that I can't handle" David said his eyes serious. 

Patrick swallowed. "I was going to say I want you know I have a meeting this morning which means you have to open the store so you need to get moving" Patrick replied swiftly. 

David groaned and slipped under the covers. David's hands began to move trying to coax Patrick into staying longer. Patrick reached under and grabbed his hands. "David I would love to go another round but we do have store hours" he scolded his heart fluttering realizing the l word had slipped out regardless. 

Suddenly Patrick found himself falling off the bed. "Patrick you have a meeting to get to. You needed to get out of bed" David laughed fully sprawling out across the bed. 

Patrick pounced on him laughing heartily. 

~

"Alright what if we go to that deli with the good meat and we can make sandwiches" David called angrily. 

"Yeah deli meat is also not good for pregnant women" Patrick replied leaning against the table and trying not to laugh aloud at his increasingly frustrated boyfriend. 

"How do you know this much?" David asked furiously with a hint of suspicion. 

"Growing up one of my aunts was always pregnant and now my cousins are constantly popping out littles ones" Patrick said smiling softly. 

"Then do you have anything helpful to say?" David growled. Patrick stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Let's go to that overpriced grocery store and see if there's any platters that will work. Then we will decorate" Patrick told him reassuringly holding him by the shoulders. 

"Fine but we are also picking up alcohol because other people need to get through this fucking sprinkle besides Jocelyn" David scowled. 

"Deal" Patrick murmured smirking. 

"Ugh" David groaned walking off. 

~

David may be wildly out of his league but he was destined to party plan. He watched as his boyfriend turned into a whirlwind of activity, orders, and mostly chaos. He got scolded for smirking and put in charge of organizing the food only to be told to make Jocelyn an ice water while David rearranged everything he just did. So he sat next to Jocelyn while they both watched David whirl around. "I'm glad you two are back together" Jocelyn said softly glancing over at him. He blushed. 

"Was it that obvious?" he frowned. 

"That you two were miserable and now you aren't. Doesn't take a rocket scientist dear" she patted him on the hand. 

"For what it's worth the David Rose I met a few years ago would never have thrown me a baby shower or even cared that I was pregnant. He's...softer with you" Jocelyn said running a hand absently over her swollen belly. 

"I'm happier than I've ever been with him" Patrick said honestly. 

"That being said if he makes one more comment on my houses décor I'm gonna scream" Jocelyn said her teeth gritted. 

"Is there enough time to paint?" David called. Patrick stood quickly and rushed over to his whirling boyfriend. 

~

"I have to say the writing potential baby names on playing cards was very cute" Patrick teased nudging David. 

"Yeah well Alexis learned how to shuffle from a loan shark in Vegas and she taught me" David shrugged. Then he plucked the card from Patrick's fingers. 

"John. John Schidtt" David asked sardonically. 

"Brady. Brady Schidtt" Patrick repeated peeking at David's card. David, surprisingly, flushed slightly. 

"With their last name they are already screwed but I just...never mind" David trailed off. 

"Come on what?" Patrick asked nudging him. 

"I hate babies but I like the name Brady for a boy" David mumbled barely audible. 

Patrick's entire being flooded with desire. "Y...you've...have you ever thought about it?" he asked curiously. 

David rolled his eyes. "Getting knocked up no. Having kids is also a huge no" David chuckled walking swiftly over to go get food. 

Patrick though, couldn't his mind from wondering. 

~

"David thank you so much. You really made Jocelyn's night. She would thank you but..." Roland loved over lovingly at his wife who was slumped over on the couch snoring loudly. 

"It's not a great party until the host is unconscious. It's normally an OD but that's thankfully not the case here" David smiled back. Patrick shook his head at how vastly different their life experiences were. 

"Alrighty. Have a good night Roland" Patrick said shaking Roland's hand as they walked into the darkened night. 

"Night boys" Roland called. 

"So that wasn't awful was it?" Patrick asked nudging David slightly as they wove their way to the car. 

"It was disturbing when Roland cracked the baby's head open" David pointed out reaching back and interlocking their fingers. Patrick was glad for the dark night to hide his blush. 

"He didn't even use a bat, he just used his fist" Patrick remembered laughing. 

David's laugh was loud and slightly drunk as he leaned into Patrick. Patrick leaned over and placed a kiss to David's temple. They stopped beside Patrick's car. David leaned against the passenger door looking up at him, his dark eyes strangely glittering in the dark. He studied Patrick and Patrick forgot to breathe. 

"What?" Patrick asked. 

David reached forward and pulled him in by his belt loop. Patrick grinned broadly and walked until his chest just barely brushed David's. "Thank you" David murmured. 

"For what?" Patrick asked his voice softer and huskier. 

"Closing the store early. Letting me run the party the way I wanted even when I made you concerned. Not getting upset by...." David trailed off his eyes flittering around him. Patrick cupped David's chin in his palm making David meet his gaze. 

"I l..like David Rose" he teased smiling. "I like you for everything you are. Even when you frustrate me, I still like you" Patrick promised. David blinked up at him once, twice. 

"Let's go mushball before you proclaim anything more and I might actually have to blush" David slapping him once on the chest and yanking open the door quick. 

Patrick grinned to himself and rolled his eyes skyward. 

~

"What are all these products?" Patrick asked nervously looking at the long list of pricy items that was making his head spin. 

"Sexy products for the singles that will be flocking the town soon" David called back from where he was in the backroom. 

"Expensive products" Patrick noted. David poked his head out. 

"I've had quite a bit of experience being single and I think I know what they would like" David said then his mouth smirked. 

"What?" Patrick asked. David came over to him and ran his hands up his arms until they perched on his shoulders. 

"This is the first time I have ever been taken while Alexis is single" David grinned. 

"Well I am glad you are taken too but it is very brave of Alexis to be running an whole event for other lonely people in the hopes they find love" Patrick said raising an eyebrow at him. The L word reverberated in the small space between them. 

David's phone buzzed breaking the moment. "That's Alexis I promised to run some errands with her" David murmured, his voice shaking. 

"Alright see you later" Patrick said leaning forward and placing a soft chaste kiss against his lips. 

"Right" David muttered blinking as he walked away. Patrick watched him leave in concern. 

_Did I do something to freak him out?_ Patrick wondered. 

Outside David's heart was pounding with a truth he was so afraid to tell, so afraid to let himself feel. 


	12. Hardest Words to Say/Greatest to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick finally say those three little words

"David I'm back" Patrick called into the empty store which was alarming in it's own right. The store should be locked by this time of night. He flipped the sign to closed and locked the door.

"Finally. No more seminars for you. Today was a fucking nightmare" David said slumping against the doorway wearing his incredibly large white sunglasses. 

"Are you...drunk? Also why the...what the hell happened?" Patrick gasped as David pulled off his sunglasses to reveal red splotches going up the side of his face. 

"My dad picked some fucking flowers. He thought it was the cream. It wasn't the cream" David snorted his head wobbling on his neck.

"I didn't know poison oak was pretty. I took some of the allergy medicine we sell and it's a strong stuff" David chuckled stumbling a little. Patrick rushed forward to catch him. 

"Oh Patrick. Don't leave me again. I miss you when you are gone even when you're just like in the shower. It's like oh no Patrick's gone but you're not gone you're right here" David giggled. 

Patrick's heart thumped madly. "Well why don't we go home and get you in bed" Patrick offered. 

"Oh is somebody frisky?" David half purred half gurgled as his head flopped back dangerously. 

"I'm feeling concerned. Why don't me and you go back to my place and see where the night takes us?" Patrick suggested levelly. 

"Patrick's place. The place of Patrick. Pa-Trick Pahtrick. You have a silly name" David snorted as Patrick roped his arm around David's waist. 

David leaned heavily into his side and placed a kiss to his jaw. "I _caww you when my mail's on fire_ " David sung horribly off-key. 

Patrick heaved David into the car. " _I set fire to the main_ " David sung his eyes rolling as Patrick shut the door gently on him. 

"Those are two different songs" Patrick murmured getting in the car himself.

" _I never shoulda let you go_ " David half sung half whispered as he rested his head against the car window. 

"I'm still here David" he murmured as he drove up the street pulling into Ray's driveway. 

"Come on up we go" he heaved David to his feet and David smiled sleepily wrapping his arms around Patrick's neck. 

"I don't know if I've told you this but you are a very very pretty man Patrick Brewer" David mumbled nuzzling his face against Patrick's. Patrick blushed beat red but managed to open the door and get David across the entryway. 

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can lie down and I'll bring you some dinner?" Patrick suggested. 

"Yummy food" he grinned dazed. Somehow David staggered his way upstairs. Once upstairs David pulled him for for a kiss but Patrick dodged the kiss. 

"Sorry but one of us is way too high for that right now" Patrick said regretfully. 

David whined but crawled onto Patrick's bed. Patrick pulled off his shoes. "Lay with me" David whined. Patrick chuckled softly but couldn't resist. He kicked off his own shoes and crawled onto the bed. David rolled over and crawled onto his chest. 

"Mmm my Patrick" he murmured. 

His heart soaring, he placed a tender kiss to David's temple avoiding the splotchy spot. He waited a few minutes barely breathing until David's soft snores filled the air. "I love you" he whispered wondering what David's face would look like when he finally said how he really felt. 

"I love my David" he whispered letting his eyes fall shut and the steady beat of David's heart lull him to sleep. 

~

"David David" a soft female voice called. Patrick stirred first. Then he let out a slightly girlish shriek. "Jesus Alexis what the hell?" he gasped placing a hand over his heart. David had jumped too his eyes wide and alarmed. 

"I'm really sorry Patrick I just really need to talk to my brother and he wasn't answering his phone" Alexis apologized her green eyes wet. 

"What the hell happened?" David asked angrily but Patrick could see he was very worried. 

"Can we please...?" Alexis nodded to outside. 

"Give me a minute to change" David promised holding her gaze. She nodded swiftly. 

"Is she okay?" Patrick whispered once she had left the room. 

"I think she is getting her heart broken for the first time" David mused frowning heavily at the closed door. 

"The first is always the worst" Patrick murmured placing a kiss on David's shoulder. 

"Who was your first heartbreak?" David asked turning to him. 

Patrick smirked sadly at him. David blinked at him once and then flushed. "Really? Me?" David asked his voice ragged. 

"Please don't put me through a second one. Go help your sister with her first" Patrick nudged him. 

"Ugh fine. I will be gone most of the day though" David called over his shoulder as he tugged on his jeans. 

"I expect nothing less" Patrick snorted stretching out on his bed. 

"Ugh I didn't grab clothes last night. We are never selling products to my family again" David moaned. 

"I have clothes. Not of David Rose's caliber but I have clothes" Patrick called crawling under the blankets. 

He could hear David rifling through his closet, commenting on each item. "Seriously how many blue collared shirts do you own?" he called. Patrick smiled into his pillow. 

Finally David emerged and Patrick peeked over and his jaw dropped. David looked incredible in Patrick's black sweater that his grandma had knit him. "This is so soft" David murmured. 

"My nana knit that. It looks good on you" he smiled softly over at David. 

"Good cause I'm not giving it back" David grinned broadly. Patrick snuggled further into the bed when he felt David's hands on his face. His eyes fluttered open as David leaned over and kissed him. 

"Tell your nana I'll take six of these" David murmured kissing him once more before walking out the room. 

Patrick watched his boyfriend walk out of the room and wondered if his nana would be rolling over in her grave if she knew who was wearing his sweater, or what he was. Then again Nana always did seem to know him best. She was always the one to make him sing, laugh, and tell his stories to. She would have liked David, he thought absently. 

~

"Morning" a familiar voice called walking in the front door. Patrick looked up from where he was sitting behind the counter flipping through a magazine. 

"Hey how did it go yesterday? I expected to hear from you last night" Patrick asked concerned. 

David dropped his bag next to the counter and sighed heavily. "She's doing better. She dragged me to place after place for her Singles Week where she got to boss around a lot of people. You know that makes her feel better" David smirked. 

"Runs in the family" he teased. 

"You are way bossier than I am" David snorted. 

"No way. You are constantly bossing me around. I just go along with it" Patrick insisted. 

"Well you sometimes need direction" David hinted studying his jeans disapprovingly.

"And admit it you love being the one to correct me" Patrick grinned. 

"Yeah well you l.....like me and that's what you get" David stammered his eyes widening at his near slip of the tongue. Patrick opened his mouth to respond or confirm when David stooped to grab his bag and walked away swiftly. 

~

Patrick had barely seen David all week. David had told him he was busy with Alexis and doing this for Singles Week but Patrick sensed David was hiding something from him. He had just finished serving a couple who kept bickering at every product they looked at. They finally bought shampoo and conditioner still arguing as they exited the store. Barely a minute later, David appeared struggling and out of breath in the doorway. 

"You been going to the gym cause that looked effortless" he called. 

"It's just a very awkwardly shaped box" David panted. 

"But yes I have and thank you for noticing" he continued. 

"So what is this?" Patrick asked curiously. 

"Um this is a box of dog sweaters that Alexis has asked me to drop off at Ted's for the pet adoption thing for Singles Week" David said frowning at the box. 

"So what's it doing here then?" Patrick asked. David formed an O as he fought to keep his face neutral. 

"I was just wondering what your day was looking like?" David asked innocently.

"I'm not dropping off the box for you" he replied quickly. 

David threw back his head in a deep groan. "Okay but it would just save me so much distress!" he whined dramatically. 

"Oh are you in distress?" he mocked. 

"Yes!" David said emphatically. 

"The whole situation with Alexis and Ted right now is very awkward and cringey. Alexis told him she loved him" David cringed. Patrick's heart kicked into high gear. Now he understood what David had not been able to tell him, maybe afraid to tell him. 

"Wow well good for her. It's not easy putting yourself out there like that". _You have to tell him eventually. I think a part of him knows how you feel._

"Okay sure. I just think it'll be less awkward for all of us especially considering Ted now knows that I know that he knows if you maybe took the box" David suggested. 

"I'm not taking the box for you David. I still have to unpack all of these products for Singles Week that you bought" Patrick motioned to the clutter in front of him. 

David nodded. _He's already stressed so it's not like you are really going to make him freak out more._ "Okay then I guess I'll just take the box and go then" David said slowly, hesitating to see if he would budge and change his mind. 

Patrick smirked. _I almost never change my mind you fool. I am in love with you and I will not back down. Tell him now before he leaves._

"David?" Patrick said his voice soft. 

"Yeah?" David asked.

"Listen to me" he stepped forward his heart thwacking in his chest. He held David's shoulders in his hands. 

"What you're doing is very brave. Very generous okay? And I don't wanna add more stress to your day but I love you" he said simply. David's face didn't move and Patrick blinked once repeating the words in his head checking he actually said those three words out loud. David glanced up and Patrick withdrew his hands so David didn't feel the sudden slickness to them. 

"Okay so" he smirked slightly trying to control his expression. 

"So you just said that to me for the first time knowing that it would make my day more stressful" David clarified, a little breathless. 

"That's correct" Patrick confirmed, his hands shaking slightly. 

"Because you know that I've never said that to anyone else aside from my parents twice and one time at a"

"a Mariah Carey concert I know" Patrick finished smiling softly. 

David grimaced and nodded. 

"And I don't expect you to say it back to me right now you say it when you're ready" Patrick managed to say. _Oh god will he ever be ready? What if he isn't as hopelessly in love as you are?_

"Just felt right to me in the moment" he admitted and David bobbed his head a little. Patrick could practically feel him overdosing on emotion and knew David couldn't take it. 

"You're my Mariah Carey" he finished. David's eyes rolled up and he stepped back screwing up his face. 

"Okay that compliment could bring me to tears but I'm not gonna let it" David insisted his face again struggling to stay composed. 

"So I...." David began and dark brown eyes met his and held them. Patrick's insides froze and he thought for one glorious moment that

"Would like to thank you for all the wonderful things that you said" David continued effectively sending his frozen heart sliding into his stomach. 

"Okay wanna get me a tea while you're out?" Patrick asked picking up the box and handing it to David. 

"Okay I will get you a tea. Um would you mind just not looking at me while I take this box out of the room 'cause I don't want you regretting any of the nice things you just said to me" David said walking awkwardly to the door. 

Patrick frowned after him. _Does he really think I'll regret saying I love you?_ "Please please" David pleaded as Patrick watched him struggle to open the door. 

"That went well" Patrick murmured into the quiet store. _Not only does he not want to say it back, he may not even be in love with you, and he's always still doubting your feelings._

"Great job Brewer" he murmured hitting his palm against his forehead.   
~  
”Stevie I did something stupid” Patrick began as soon as she picked up.

”Well you are already dating David Rose. Please tell me you didn’t break up with him again. My phone plan can’t handle it” Stevie pleaded through the phone.   
  
“I told him I love him. What level of freak out can I be expecting?” he asked his stomach twisting with anxiety.

“Is he there?” She asked her voice dropping slightly. 

“No he went to Ted’s to drop off some sweaters” Patrick said quickly.

”Maybe he'll talk to Ted. Either way, knowing you love him could never be a bad thing Pat" she told him her voice a little hoarse. 

"I just wished for a better reaction but it's David. He does things his own way" Patrick said sighing but a smirk twisted his lips. 

"And you love him for it" she laughed. The bell rung and two girls who looked like they were definitely here for single weeks entered the store. 

"I know that sound. I'll let you go. Don't worry" Stevie said encouragingly. 

Patrick noticed the girls whispering about him. "Alright love you Steve. Talk to you later" and he hung up before Stevie could respond. 

"See I told you" he heard one of the girls whisper. 

~

"There you go. Have fun this week!" Patrick said to yet another desperate single lady. 

He watched her leave glad he didn't have to fake being attracted to women like her or that he didn't have to feel the lonely pangs of being single. He watched walk up to the store and his body vibrated with that familiar energy he only got around David. 

"Well David I got to hand it to you. We've already sold half of our massage oils. It's like you're an oracle when it comes to the sex lives of lonely people" Patrick called walking over to him. 

"It's a gift" David murmured rolling his eyes dismissively. 

"How'd it go with Ted?" he asked. The words were barely off his lips before David had stepped forward and thrown his arms around his neck. He captured Patrick's mouth and kissed him deeply. Patrick felt his heart threaten to burst and he held David closer. David pulled back and Patrick was speechless. David didn't normally kiss him that intensely and it robbed him of all coherent thought. David's brown eyes were shiny as he held Patrick's gaze. 

"I love you" David said. Patrick had never been given something so tremendously perfect as being given David Rose's heart. He had hope and dreamed that David cared about him as well but he couldn't believe the man of his dreams was actually standing in front of him, telling him he was in love with _him._ David exhaled and his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"I know I'll never be able to compete with Mariah" Patrick said softly. 

David shook his head slightly his eyes still shimmering. "This just feels like one of those perfect moments that you dream about" he continued softly. David nodded, still sniffling slightly. The moment was so soft and tender Patrick thought he might burst. 

"Except in my dream, I'm holding a nice cup of tea" he teased. 

"Oh...fuck!" David swore as he remembered walking away. 

"I'm kidding. I don't need the tea" he called laughing. 

"No I am making this perfect moment perfect" David insisted, his mouth twisting with a smile as he walked out the door. 

Patrick bit his lip trying to contain his joy for he felt so incredibly, unbelievably happy it was like having a small nuclear reaction occurring inside his chest. 

He picked up his phone and texted:

_He loves me. He really loves me._


End file.
